Naruto: Fate's Feather
by JPClawXVoid
Summary: After becoming the Hero of The Great Shinobi War Kami gives him a Second Chance at life. Where Naruto Uzumaki becomes Naruto Sahashi twin brother of Minato Sahashi and both become Ashikabi in the Sekirei plan. NarutoXHarem, MinatoXHarem. By JPClaw
1. Chapter 1: Am I dead or not?

**HEY PEOPLE! I decided that I wanted to try out a new story because…I really don't have a reason I just felt like writing a NarutoXSekirei story so yeah here is my attempt at it oh and it is slightly AU. Tell me what you think of it. PEACE OUT!**

Naruto: Fate's Feather

After becoming the Hero of The Great Shinobi War Kami gives him a Second Chance at life. Where Naruto Uzumaki becomes Naruto Sahashi twin brother of Minato Sahashi and both become Ashikabi in the Sekirei plan.

**I OWN NOTHING AT ALL ONLY TIME I'M SAYING THIS.**

Chapter 1: Am I dead or not?

Three years, yes three long years The Fourth Great Shinobi War raged on many lost their lives. Others made the best of this situation and found love from people they had never thought possible. The war was going well until Madara joined the war with all the ex jinchuuriki. Over the years the allied forces were able to seal the ex jinchuuriki, but with many Shinobi lives lost. (including most of the Konoha twelve leaving only Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, and Ino.) Till only Madara was remaining, but even though he was the only one no one seem strong enough to stop him no matter what. Till Naruto Uzumaki came up with a plan that they were putting into action at this moment.

"Naruto are you almost done with those seals because he's almost here?" Shikamaru asked as he walked into the tent dressed in his jonin clothes. He then looks over to Naruto and widens his eyes. "Naruto what are you doing why are you putting those seals on your body?!"

"Hey Shika you could have waited a bit longer to come in." Naruto stated as he finished the seals on his body as they faded away. "I really didn't want anyone to see this, but I guess you caught me. The truth is I was never planning to come out of this alive buddy." Naruto stated with a small smile. This caused Shikamaru to widen his eyes in horror.

"What do you mean Naruto what about your dream to become Hokage! Are you just going to throw that away?! Also what about Mei I'm pretty sure she would be devastated that you're doing this and your...unborn child." Shikamaru yelled as he glared at the smiling Naruto who had tears running down his cheeks.

"I know that Mei-chan is going to be sad, but I couldn't ask someone else to do this for me and if I don't do this everyone will die. Madara will never stop Shika and you know that this is the only way." Naruto stated as his tears continued to fall while Shikamaru's face turned from one of rage to sadness.

"Yeah I know that. I also know you would never ask anyone else to do this, but you could have at least told Mei about this." Shikamaru stated as Naruto shook his head.

"No I couldn't have. If I would have confronted her about this she would have weakened my resolve to continue on with this plan, so no I couldn't have told her." Naruto stated as he walked out of the tent. "You said he's near right?" Naruto questioned getting a nod from Shikamaru. "Well tell everyone to retreat I'll end this right now." Naruto stated as Shikamaru nodded sadly leaving with a few words.

"It's was a pleasure knowing you Naruto." Shikamaru whispered as he decided to follow his orders from the blonde.

Ten minutes later

Here we find Naruto standing in the middle of a field alone with his eyes closed. When all of a sudden it starts raining heavily. "What fitting weather." Naruto states with a small pained smile on his face then suddenly he feels a presence to his right. "Took you long enough to get here Madara-Teme. You agree don't you this is fitting weather for our battle?" Naruto stated as he looked over to his right to see the masked figure.

"I don't know why you're getting all soft suddenly, but I guess this is fitting weather for your defeat." Madara stated as he stared at the blonde curiously. "You changed something about you is different from the last time we've seen each other." Madara stated as Naruto just smiled at him.

"I guess it comes with growing up." Naruto stated as he got into a Taijutsu stance. "It's has been a good three years since we fought directly." Naruto stated as he watched Madara enter a stance as well.

"I guess your right Uzumaki Naruto." Madara stated as they charged at each other planing to end the others life. They battled hours with nether side giving in, but as all fight must come to an end with one victor. This end came as a panting and bleeding Madara stood above a heavily bleeding Naruto. "Now *pant* my plans *pant* will be fulfilled *pant* with your tailed beast." Madara stated as he limped up to the bleeding Naruto who looked close to death. "You were pretty strong to get me this wounded, but in the end you still lost." Madara stated as he knelt down near the downed Naruto as he reached out to grab him he widened his eyes as Naruto grabbed his hand placing a restraining seal on him, but smirk. "You know this will only hold me for at max thirty seconds." Madara stated as Naruto smirked.

"Yeah I know, but honestly all I needed was ten seconds I didn't think I would be able to weaken you this much to begin with so it all works out." Naruto stated weakly as he channeled the last of his chakra throughout his body as he muttered one final word. "Kai." Madara's eyes widened in horror as he noticed all the seals placed upon the blondes body the last thing Madara saw was the blondes smirking face as they were both consumed by a huge explosion that reached a few miles in diameter.

Nowhere and everywhere

Here we find our blonde hero slowly opening his eyes finding himself in a completely white area. Sitting up he rubs his head as he looks around seeing nothing he lowers his head thinking about all the people he left behind as a few tears escaped his eyes. Wiping them away he stands up and looks around again. "I never thought the afterlife would look so...boring." Naruto stated as giggling reached his ears causing him to spin on his heels coming face to face white a white heard beauty.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She stated as she smile at him. "So what were you expecting the afterlife to look like?" She questioned as Naruto adopted a thinking pose.

"I don't know maybe something more green or so...Oh and defiantly filled with Ramen." Naruto stated as a bit of drool escaped his lips causing the white haired beauty to giggle once again.

"Well you don't have to worry this isn't the afterlife this is the place between life and death I guess you could call it bardo, because I'm here to give you a chance to be reborn." She stated as Naruto widened his eyes.

"What are you talking about and I don't even know who you are in the first place." Naruto stated as she woman bonked her head.

"My bad I forgot to introduce myself again. I would be Kami." She stated as Naruto widened his eyes once again, but returned to normal a second later.

"I really shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore." Naruto stated as he looked down then looked up with questioning eyes. "What did you mean by a second chance to be reborn?" Naruto questioned as Kami smirked.

"I wanted to know if you would like a second chance at life to have a normal life. Of course you will still have your memories of your first life and all of your abilities, but I hope you will never have to use them. So do you accept or not?" She questioned as Naruto backed up a bit.

"Hold on I don't even know what's going on right now. What about the Elemental Nations did I stop Madara-Teme?" Naruto questioned as Kami smirked.

"Don't worry my sister is having a field day with him right now." Kami stated as she giggled nervously. "Even if he did all that I hope his soul doesn't turn insane from all her torturing." She finished as Naruto nodded with a relived sigh.

"So is everyone else safe?" Naruto questioned thinking about Mei. This caused Kami to smile.

"Don't worry your wife and child is going to be fine I'm sure of it. Once they get over your death." She whispered the last part so he couldn't hear her. Hearing this he nodded happily.

"So where are you planning on sending me anyway?" Naruto questioned as he walked over to her.

"You're going to reborn into the world just a few thousand years in the future where there is peace all around the world." She stated as Naruto just looked at her strangely.

"How are you going to send me that far into the future?" He asked with a confused face.

"Silly! I'm Kami I can do anything." She stated with a smile as he just sweat dropped._ 'Should have known.'_ He thought to himself as he nodded.

"Oh before you go there are some people that wanted to see you." She stated as Naruto looked at her curiously.

"Really who?" he asked before he felt his hand gets gripped from behind. Whoever it was had very smooth and gentle hands and was very warm. A kind of warmth Naruto had only experienced once. It was a kind of warmth that he could never forget. He slowly turned around and as soon as he saw who it was, tears came streaming out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Standing there in front of him was none other than his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Mom." he whispered.

"Hello son." she said with a warm smile that only a mother could produce. It was a smile that made Naruto's heart warm up.

"Mom." he said again as he now wrapped his arms around her and held her close as tight as he could, thinking that if he let go she would disappear.

"Ssshh Naruto-chan its okay I'm here." she stated as he slowly began to calm down. Kami watched the exchange in front of her and smiled.

"I've missed you so much." he said through his sobs.

"And I you." she said. "I love you so much son." She stated as she hugged him tighter.

Hearing his Mom say she loved him made Naruto smile the biggest smile he could muster. Not a fake smile like he use to wear when he was younger, but a true smile full of love and happiness.

"Now." she said putting him at arm's length. "Let me get a good look at you." she said happily. She stared at Naruto for a good minute in silence.

"Oh my baby is so handsome." she suddenly said hugging her son again earning a chuckle from both Naruto and Kami.

"Well he is our son, did you expect anything less." came a voice. Naruto looked over and saw his father Minato Namikaze standing their smiling proudly at him.

"Dad." Naruto said as ran over to his father and tackled him into a hug which knocked the two down on to the ground. This made everyone chuckle at the excited Naruto as he now had his parents standing by his side.

Standing up again Minato looked at Naruto and saw how much he had grown. "You've made me very proud my son." Minato said placing his hand on top of Naruto's head. "I always knew you were destined for great things."

"You stayed true to your word Naruto-chan and finally managed to bring about a world of peace. Something most thought could never be done. With the Five Great Nations united, an era peace can finally begin." Minato said speaking very proudly at the accomplishment that Naruto had made the one accomplishment he wished he could have brought about himself.

"You've made all of us very proud Naruto-chan. It's hard to believe you are that little fool who used to paint the Hokage monument in that terrible bright orange jumpsuit." Kushina said beaming with pride at her son.

"That's rude." Naruto mumbled lowly as he looked down in sadness. "Why does everyone dis the color orange it isn't that bad is it?" Naruto question with everyone nodding their heads causing him to look even more depressed.

"As much as I love watching you guys interact. I'm running out of time we need you to be reborn before your soul gets too settled in here. Plus where I'm planning to put you. You need to go now." Kami stated as Naruto nodded his head sadly.

"I understand. Bye mom. Bye Dad. It was nice seeing you guys again." Naruto stated as a few more tears fell from his eyes. With this he disappeared from their view.

Some random hospital owned by M.B.I.

Here we find Takami screaming her head off as all the nurses try to calm her down.

"Takami-San we need you to calm down okay. Breath in and out your almost there." The doctor stated as he noticed a head of black hair. Pulling the baby out he hands it to the nearby nurse who wraps it in a blanket.

"Congratulations Takami-San you have baby boy." The Nurse stated as she thought this was the end until.

"Hold on there's another one coming!" The head doctor yelled as all the nurses return to their stations.

A few seconds later he pulls out another child with blonde hair and blue eyes. As everyone stares at the baby strangely Naruto looks at his new mother thinking. _'Kami forgot to tell me she was turning me into a damn baby now I have to go through puberty again.'_ Naruto stated angrily. _'Well I guess I can get used to this and I have an older brother too this should be fun._' Naruto stated as flailed his little baby arms around causing everyone to giggle.

"So Takami-San what are you planning on naming them?" One of the nurse's questions as Tamaki puts a finger to her chin in thought.

"Hmm...Minato and...Naruto." Takami finished as she wondered where the name Naruto came from, but decided to leave it alone. With this starts the new life of Naruto Sahashi.

19 years later

"Come on Bro cheer up I'm pretty sure you will get in next time." Naruto stated as he attempted to cheer his older brother up.

"That's easy for you to say you already got in." Minato stated as he looked down in sadness.

"Don't worry about me just worry about fulfilling your side of the promise." Naruto stated as he put his arm over his brothers shoulder. "Plus you still have one more chance to take the exam before my own semester starts. So we still have a chance to be in the same class so cheer up and put all your efforts into passing it next time. Oh I have an idea why don't we go eat somewhere?" Naruto questioned as Minato seemed to brighten up from that with a nod of his head they bordered the train.

"That reminds me where do you get all this money in the first place?" Minato questioned as Naruto just grinned.

"That's a secret big bro." Naruto stated as he thought. _'People these days are really perverted._' He said in thought as they noticed a large building in the middle of the city.

"M.B.I. Huh...at least someone is successful in this world." Minato stated as Naruto narrowed his eyes. _'I don't like this.'_ Naruto stated in thought as he noticed that they had bought 80% of the stocks in New Tokyo.

"Hey maybe you should call mom and tell her about the exam." Naruto stated as Minato nodded his head sadly.

"Hey mom I didn't get in again." Minato stated as their mother answered. "Huh Naruto he got in." "No I think I'm going to be staying here with Naruto I'll call you in a few days once I clear my head." Minato stated as he closed the phone. "Oh mom said congratulations." Minato stated as Naruto nodded his head.

"Don't worry you'll make it next time I know it." Naruto stated as they both exited the train.

"You know its funny how were supposed to be twins and we look nothing alike." Minato stated as Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Yeah I know it is weird." 'Yeah I was never really supposed to be your brother.' Naruto stated in thought as they reached the bottom of the steps, but froze. _'That feeling its...Chakra?!'_ Naruto yelled in thought as he looked up just in time to see two figures falling their way.

"Please get out of the way!" One of the two yelled as they soared towards the two boys with one barely having enough time to turn around once he was crashed into causing the two roll on the ground. While the other just simply caught the other one and placed her on her feet as he stared at her strangely.

With Minato

"Ow that hurt what hit me." He stated as he sat up to come face to panties causing him to have a small nose bleed as the girl crawled off of him.

"Maybe I should have listened to Onee-chan that building was way too high to jump off of." She stated as she sat up on her knees. She then turned around to look at Minato. "You're the one that caught me right? Thank you very much." She stated as Minato came to his senses.

"I wouldn't say caught more like...cushioned." Minato stated as he got a good look at her. _'She's cute._' He stated with a small blush on his cheeks.

With Naruto

"Umm...why are you staring at me so much?" She questioned as Naruto blinked then blinked again and shook his head.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to stare, but can you use Chakra?" Naruto questioned as he unconsciously let his excitement peak.

"Chakra? What's Chakra?" She questioned as Naruto sighed _'I was asking for too much.'_ He said in thought as Naruto sensed an attack coming so he grabbed the girl then jumped back who seemed to sense it as well. Looking to his side he noticed the other girl moved his brother out of the way if barely. 'Where did that lightning come from?' Naruto stated in thought as he looked over to the roof spotting two girls that were wear S&M outfits...wait what? "Am I dreaming?" Naruto questioned as he rubbed his eyes then looked back. "Nope guess not." Naruto stated as he forgot about the girl who seemed to be breathing heavily against his chest with a large blush on her face.

"There's no more running so just give up!" One of the girls yelled from on top of the building. Naruto just ignored them as he looked down at the girl in his arms then he noticed the condition she was in.

"We can't fight at least not yet!" Yelled the girl standing next to Minato as she grabbed his hand and started running making him look like a rag doll. Naruto just sweat dropped until he noticed the speed she was running and seeing that the girl in his arms was in no condition to be running he scooped her up bridal style as he sprinted after the other girl leaving the two fuming twins behind.

Ten minutes later

"Hey I think you killed my brother." Naruto stated as he glanced down at the death like Minato. Then he looked down at the girl In His arms that seemed to be in the same condition as before. "Hey what's going on with your friend?" Naruto questioned as the girl dropped Minato and ran over to what looked like a clone of herself only older.

"Oh My God Yume-née your reacting!" The girl yelled as she jumped around excitedly.

"Yeah I think I noticed Musubi-chan." Yume panted out as she looked up into worried blue eyes. Thinking on impulse alone she grabbed the blondes head and smashed her lips against his own as wings of light burst to life from her back. Once the lights died down Naruto just stared in shock at the smiling girl below him. "I finally found you my Ashikabi-sama." Yume stated lovingly as she snuggled deeper into his chest, but some Naruto had a major sweat drop when both girls seemed to pass out as Yume fell asleep in his arms and Musubi fell over near a just recovering Minato. Naruto could only think of a few words to some up what just happened.

"What the fuck just happened?" He questioned as he kept glancing between the two girls.

**AND DONE! Well there's the first Chapter review and tell me what you think if I should continue writing this or not? PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ashikabi and Sekirei

**HEY PEOPLES! I'm back bringing you another chapter of Naruto: Fate's Feather. Okay thanks for all the reviews and stuff they are very much appreciated so thanks for that. Well I don't have much else to say really so PEACE OUT!**

Naruto: Fate's Feather

After becoming the Hero of The Great Shinobi War Kami gives him a Second Chance at life. Where Naruto Uzumaki becomes Naruto Sahashi twin brother of Minato Sahashi and both become Ashikabi in the Sekirei plan.

Chapter 2: Ashikabi and Sekirei

"What are we going to do now?" Minato questioned as he and Naruto sit in his small apartment.

"I don't really know. I'm still trying to make sense of what happened a little while ago." Naruto stated as he glanced at the two sleeping girls and for some reason when his eyes landed on Yume he couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his face for some reason.

"Okay can you remind me again why we brought them to my apartment?" Minato asked as Naruto looked at him strangely.

"Would you rather go to mine I live like right under you we go like right now." Naruto stated as he continued to stare at his brother not understanding the question.

"No no I meant why didn't we take them to hospital or something that would have been the smarter idea." Minato stated as Naruto's mouth made an o shape.

"I really don't know, but for some reason my gut was telling me to bring them with us I don't know why really." Naruto answered as he rubbed the back of his head while chuckling nervously from his brother's blank stare.

"So you're telling me we kidnapped two girls because your gut was telling you?" Minato questioned with his blank stare still in place causing Naruto to shift a bit under his intense stare.

"Umm yeah when you put it that way it sounds pretty bad, but I don't know for some reason I feel connected to Yume-chan." Naruto stated not even noticing the added suffix, but Minato did and just sighed when his brother made up his mind it was hard to change so better to just leave him be.

"Okay I get it. Could you stay here till they wake up I need to go shopping for some food and stuff." Minato stated as Naruto just nodded his head. Once he watched Minato leave the apartment Naruto made his way over to the window and sat on the ground as he stared out the window waiting for the two girls to awaken.

One year into the war

Blood, blood and body's everywhere if that's one thing that could be said about this place that what it would be. As he looked around the battlefield seeing all the body's one body stood out most of all to him. She had long indigo hair that was drenched in blood and her pale eyes showing she was part of the Hyugga house hold this girl would be Hinata Hyugga. Running over to her he noticed she was still breathing with her eyes half lidded in pain.

"Hinata-chan come on you gonna make don't give up on me please!" He yelled as he attempted to stop the bleeding from her neck. Upon hearing her name she slightly turned her head to see who it was when noticing who it's was she smile the faintest of smiles.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered lowly as she began to cough up blood.

"No don't talk Hinata-chan save your strength please you can't die on me!" He pleaded as tears began falling from his eyes causing the girl in his arms to frown slightly. Using the little bit of strength she had left she brought her arm up to his face as she rubbed his cheek tenderly.

"Don't cry Naruto-kun. Smile." She stated as Naruto put up a large fake smile with the tears still flowing rapidly until he noticed that it began pouring rain. Upon noticing he looked back down only to find that Hinata had stopped breathing. With the barrier finally breaking he placed his forehead on hers as he released his emotions right there.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naru- oh my thank god I found you we have to- oh no." Shikamaru stated as he walked upon the scene in front of him shedding a few tears himself, but he knew they needed to leave or they would be killed themselves. "Naruto I know it's hard, but we need to go now Madara's army is right behind us they will be here in a few minutes we have to leave." Shikamaru stated as it didn't seem that Naruto was even moving. So Shikamaru walked up to him and began to shake him still getting no responds he yelled. "Naruto! Naruto! Ashikabi-sama! Ashikabi-sama!"

Upon opening his eye Naruto stared into the worried eyes of Yume. Looking at her strangely for a second until he felt a strange sensation on his cheeks. Rubbing his cheeks he felt a warm liquid running down his cheeks widening his eyes he noticed they were tears, quickly whipping them away he looked back at the worried Yume with a smile.

"Hey Yume-chan! I didn't notice you were awake." Naruto stated as he attempted to make Yume forget what she just witnessed, but to no avail.

"Ashikabi-sama, are you okay?" Yume asked as Naruto cursed to himself as he attempted to get up, but was stopped as Yume straddled his waist stoping him as he sighed.

"It's nothing really I don't want to trouble you with my past. And why do you keep calling me 'Ashikabi-sama'?" Naruto questions as Yume relaxes from her place on his lap.

"You're my Ashikabi, and I'm your Sekirei." She states as Naruto just raises an eyebrow.

"So, just what is a Sekirei, and what's an Ashikabi?" Naruto asked as he noticed Yume go serious.

"The Sekirei Plan is a game in which MBI released 108 Sekirei into the capital to seek out their destined partner, their Ashikabi. Once they find their Ashikabi, they're to fight each other until only 1 Ashikabi is left. The last Ashikabi will then get a fabulous prize from MBI." She explains as Naruto looks at her in understanding.

"Okay, so the Ashikabi gets the prize or whatever it is, but what do you Sekirei get out of winning the game?" Naruto questions trying to fully understand.

She smiles, clasping her hands together in front of her chest, feeling happy at the thought of winning the game, and the reward at the end."The winning Sekirei gets to stay with their Ashikabi forever…"

"I see…" Naruto says with understanding in his voice. He looks thoughtful a moment, and then looks at her with seriousness in his gaze. "You're sure I'm supposed to be one of these 'Ashikabi' that you're talking about?" He asks as making sure he was getting all this right.

"I knew the second you winged me. If you weren't destined to be an Ashikabi, when I attempted the winging nothing would've happened." She says as she snuggles into his chest from her spot on top of him.

"So, what's this 'winging' that you keep talking about?" Naruto questions still not getting all of it.

"When we Sekirei are released, we aren't capable of using our full power until we find our Ashikabi and confirm it with a kiss." She explains to him as he nods his head unconsciously wrapping his arms around her waist as he lends his head on top of her own.

"Well…what are you going to do now?" He asks uncertainly.

"Now that I've been winged, I cannot go back. I have to stay by my Ashikabi's side forever." She states as she tightens her grip on him as if he was going to disappear.

"So you're going to be living with me from now on?" Naruto questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…Is that going to be a problem?" She questions with a hint of fear entering her voice.

Sensing this Naruto tightens his grip on her as he nuzzles her hair. "Of course that won't be a problem." Naruto states as he can feel Yume smile against his chest. This little moment was cut short as Naruto felt his phone vibrate from his back pocket causing Yume to raise her head from his chest much to her disappointment. "Hello." Naruto says as he answers the phone only to quickly pull his head away as someone yelled into the mic.

"Sahashi Naruto-San!" The voice yells as Naruto quickly shuts his phone causing Yume to widen her eyes because she was familiar with the voice.

"Man I am not talking to anyone that has to yell. My ears are ringing." Naruto states as he rubs his ears softly causing Yume to giggle. Naruto then puts his phone into his pocket once again only for it to ring again causing him to groan. "Yes?" Naruto questions as he once again has to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Why did you hang up?!" The caller yelled as Naruto almost closed the phone again until Yume grabbed his hand in between her giggles.

"He's like this all the time he just going to call back just listen to him okay." Yume says as Naruto nods his head.

"Okay I'm listening just please don't yell or I'm hanging up okay." Naruto states as he slowly brings the phone back up to his ear causing Yume to giggle more. "So what did you need to tell me that's so important and who is this?" Naruto questions as he wraps his other arm around Yume brining her close to himself.

"Okay Naruto-San ill try not to yell and my name is Minaka Hiroto." He states as Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Your the owner of MBI, what do you want?" Naruto questioned in an annoyed voice that it seem Minaka didn't pick up or just ignored.

"I'm calling to explain the Sekirei plan to you my boy." Minaka states excitably as Naruto just rolls his eyes this guy was a real piece of work.

"I already heard it all from Yume-chan. If that's all then bye mister millionaire." Naruto states as he was about to hang up the phone, but Minaka stopped him by yelling at him.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Minaka yells as Naruto groans and puts the phone back to his ear. "First of all its billionaire." Minaka states as Naruto just rolls his eyes and was about close the phone until Minaka stopped him again. "Wait! Also did she mention that the Sekirei plan is highly classified and no one must know about it." Minaka states as Naruto just nods his head in understanding.

"Yeah got it no one must know. Can I go now?" Naruto questions in annoyance as he didn't get a reply so he just took it as a yes and shut his phone as he sighed and leaned his head back against the window. "That man is going to be an annoyance I can tell already." Naruto stated as he felt a weight press up against his chest causing him to look down into brown eyes.

"Don't worry I'll be with you every step of the way Ashikabi-sama." Yume stated as Naruto nodded his head.

"Call me Naruto, Ashikabi is really going to be wired okay." Naruto states as Yume just nods her head.

"Okay Naruto-sama." Yume said into his chest as Naruto just smiled and closed his eyes as he again leaned against the window. They sat in silence for a few minutes until the door to the apartment opened showing that Minato had returned. Upon entering Naruto looked at him to see him staring at the two with questioning eyes as Naruto just waved him off.

"Hey me and Yume-chan are going out and eat you just worry about Musubi okay." Naruto stated getting a nod from his brother as he stood up with Yume. They then headed to the door with Yume hanging off the blondes arm as Minato raised an Eyebrow, but just decided to ignore it since this was his brother and he always was weird since the beginning so no use worrying about it now.

With Minato

Thirty minutes had passed since Naruto and Yume left and Minato was beginning to bored as he sat in his apartment staring at the TV as he flipped through the channels. 'Man it's strange how Naruto can be so straight forward with someone he just met. I wouldn't be able to do that.' Minato stated in thought as he sighed to himself.

"Huh Yume-née." Musubi said as she began waking up looking around the room only for her eyes to land on Minato causing her to blush crimson as they made eye contact.

"Uh hey." Minato said as he waved at her awkwardly. _'That was so not cool.'_ He berated himself until he noticed that Musubi was now crawling towards him as she panted heavily. "Hey are you okay?" He questioned as he knelt on the side of her as she tackled him to the ground. "Umm hey what's wrong?" He asked as he noticed she look like she had a fever and couldn't breathe. All further questioning was stopped as Musubi pressed her lips against his own as bright pink wings burst from her back. Once they died down Musubi looked down at the gaping Minato with her hands pressed against her chest.

"I've found it..." Musubi trailed off as she tackled Minato to the ground again. "My Ashikabi-sama!" She yelled as Minato just had a confused look on his face.

"What?" He question as all further questions were halted as his cell phone blared causing him to jump as he reaches for it. "He-Hello." Minato says as he answers his phone only to have to bring the phone away from his ear as the man yells into the mic. (Hmm where have we seen this before.)

"Congratulations!" The man yells as Minato sees a video on his phone pop up. "You have been selected to be a partner of a Sekirei!" He yells in excitement as Minato just looks at him strangely.

"You...who the hell are you?" Minato questions as he continues to stare at the man strangely. Hearing this, the man looks at him in mock hurt.

"You...what kind of greeting is that?" He questions as he begins to laugh insanely. This causes Minato to be a bit freaked out as he begins to close his phone only to have the man yell at him.

"Wait! Don't hang up! Geez you and your brother have no patience." He stated as Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Wait what do you mean my brother?" Minato questions as Minaka just ignores him as Musubi walks up to look at the phone.

"Oh professor!" She yells as she greets him.

"Oh hello NO. 88 Musubi. Are you doing well?" He question as Musubi just laughs.

"I'm guessing this is someone you know." Minato states as he glances at Musubi who nods her head.

"He's the Professor and CEO" Musubi states as Minato just looks at her questionably.

"CEO?" He questions as the man answered for him.

"How do you not recognize my face? You should at least read the newspaper. Failing the entrance Exam twice is not something to be proud of Minato-kun." The man stated as Minato looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Yeah I know. Thanks ill keep that in mind. Now are you going to tell me your name or not?" Minato asked as he was getting really annoyed with this man.

"Okay geez someone's a little cranky today. My name is Minaka Hiroto founder and owner of MBI." He stated as Minato widened his eyes.

"You're the owner of that giant building in the middle of the city. That reminds me why does it need to be that big like yeah it defiantly stands out, but could have been a little smaller and it still would have stood out." Minato stated as it seemed Minaka just ignored him again.

"Now putting that aside the Sekirei Plan that's the name of the game you have been chosen as a player as of right now. The rules are simple there are 108 freed Sekirei in the city these Sekirei fight and fight and fight! For their chosen Ashikabi and the last Ashikabi left standing is the winner and become a god." Minaka stated as he began laughing insanely. _'Ugg this guys a nut case.' _Minato stated in thought as he continued to watch the man laugh like a fool.

With Naruto and Yume

"Geez what do you in there a black hole or something?" Naruto questioned as he poked at Yume's stomach causing her to blush in embarrassment as she slapped his hand away.

"That's rude. And no I don't have a black hole in there I was just hungry." She stated as they walked out of the diner with Naruto chuckling.

"I know I was just kidding with you no need to get angry." Naruto stated as he grabbed her hand as he dragged her off towards the park.

Ten minutes later in the park

"So Yume-chan what can you tell me about yourself?" Naruto questioned as Yume put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Not much really besides the basics. I'm NO. 08 Yume, I'm a light based Sekirei, but I trained myself in hand to hand so I manly use that in fights...what else oh I'm technically Musubi-chan older sister, but not really we're just really alike in most matters. Beyond that not much I was born and raised in MBI so there's not much else I can tell you." She stated with a small smile as Naruto smiled back.

"Okay I guess it's my turn." Naruto stated as he began getting ready to tell her about himself until something caught his eye. "Hey what's over there?" Naruto stated as he began to run over to what looked like a girl in only a bed sheet. "Hey are you okay?" Naruto questioned as he finally saw the look in her eyes reminding him of someone from his past life. 'Haku.' He said in thought as Yume reached him and widened her eyes.

"What is a scraped Number doing here?" She questioned as Naruto looked at her strangely and was about to ask what she meant by that until someone interrupted him.

"Hey you two get away from my prize!" Yelled a rich looking boy as Naruto growled under his breath.

"What the hell are you calling a prize you little brat!" Naruto yelled as the guy looked enraged.

"Mutsu deal with them so I can get my prize!" Yelled the boy as out from behind him walked out a man with a katana as he gave a blank stare to the two in front of him until he noticed who it was.

"Yume!" He yelled as he began sweating. _'Crap she's supposed to be on Karasuba's level and it looks like she's winged this could be bad.' _Mutsu said in thought as he got ready to fight someone that could possibly beat him.

"Naruto-sama may I?" Yume asked as Naruto was nervous at first until he saw the look in Yume's eyes and saw the determination. Sighing to himself he just nodded thinking _'if she begins to lose I'm jumping in and putting a stop to it.' _Naruto stated as he watched the two Sekirei stare each other down. As if there was a silent horn sounded Yume jetted off startling Mutsu who was not expecting her speed and everyone saw this as he got Yume's fist implanted into his skull causing him to fly back a bit. Righting himself he looked over to see a serious Yume that looked completely determined. "You better fight me seriously Mutsu-San are you will lose here...quickly." Yume stated as she got back into her stance ready for the fight to begin again.

**AND DONE! Well there you go the Second chapter, tell me what you think in the reviews PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ice Sekirei

**HEY PEOPLES! I'm back brining you another chapter of Naruto: Fate's Feather. So thank you for all the reviews and stuff of the like, they really do inspire me to continue my stories so keep it up that's all really so…PEACE OUT!**

**Ps. I wrote this whole chapter while listening to Nightcore so it might be better if you read it while listening to it. I don't really know honestly. **

Naruto: Fate's Feather

After becoming the Hero of The Great Shinobi War Kami gives him a Second Chance at life. Where Naruto Uzumaki becomes Naruto Sahashi twin brother of Minato Sahashi and both become Ashikabi in the Sekirei plan.

Chapter 3: The Ice Sekirei

With Yume

"Yea thanks for the advice." Mutsu stated as he straighten himself out. Yume just stared at him with the same blank stare as she waited for him to get set up. Once she noticed he was ready she bolted towards him as he brought her right fist back aiming for his face which he just tilted his head to the side narrowly dodging the attack. Seeing this Yume raises her knee as attempts to strike him in the stomach, but Mutsu counters and spins to the right as he tries to distance himself to keep Yume at arm's length away. He then attempts to stab Yume, but Yume was having none of that as she open palmed the side of the blade deflecting it away. Doing that left him open so she then attempts a high kick to his face as Mutsu narrowly dodge the kick by weaving under it and jumping away to get some breathing room.

"Damn the rumors about you being on the same level as Karasuba weren't just bullshit." Mutsu stated as he attempted to keep a cool head and think of a way to get the upper hand. Not wanting Mutsu to come up with a plan she closed the distance between themselves as she ducked under his horizontal strike she placed her hands on the ground as she use her momentum to kick up which caught Mutsu under his chin causing him to fly straight up in the air. Seeing that this rendered him useless for a few moments Yume jump up after him as she delivered a heel drop to his stomach causing him to go soaring towards the unforgiving ground, but before he could connect with the ground Yume was already there waiting as she elbowed him in the back causing him to fly horizontally as he crashed into a tree making the tree cringe under the new weight.

"You should take your Ashikabi and leave or I will destroy you." Yume stated in a cold tone as she closed her eyes towards the beat up form of Mutsu who was attempting to stand on wobbly legs.

"Yeah that's easy for you to say you don't have to deal with the complaining that comes with retreating." He stated in his natural tone as he finally stabilized himself.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to force you to leave." She stated as she reopened her eyes showing the Yin-Yang symbol glowing brightly in them. She then proceeded to bring her arm back with an open palm as pink energy began forming in it causing Mutsu eyes to widen from the amount of energy he was sensing from the attack. She then proceeded to bring her hand forward as a large blast came from it causing Mutsu to guard because he didn't have enough time to dodge as he took the attack.

Once the attack died down Yume looked around not seeing Mutsu anywhere in sight as she then looked back to his Ashikabi and noticed he wasn't there anymore. "They must have left." Yume stated to herself as she walked back to Naruto who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Damn remind me never to get on your bad side." Naruto stated as Yume just smile from the indirect praise coming from her Ashikabi. He then turned back to the women who looked like she had given up on life itself.

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto questioned as she barely moved her head to look towards him.

"I'm broken there's no point in fighting for me." She stated with a dead look in her eyes causing Naruto to soften his own. _'Yep just like Haku.'_ He stated in thought as he looked over to the saddened Yume.

"What does she mean she's broken and why did you call her a discarded Number before?" Naruto questioned as Yume just looked at him sadly. As she began to explain.

"What I meant was that a discarded number is never able to find their Ashkabi because as she stated they are practically broken and aren't physically able to connect with an Ashikabi." Yume explained with saddened eyes as she gazed at the discarded number. Naruto just had a confused look on his face.

"What's stopping them from retrieving an Ashikabi?" Naruto questioned as Yume's eyes drifted to the woman's forehead as she pointed at it.

"That." She said simply as Naruto's eyes darted to the Sekirei symbol that was placed on the woman's head causing his eyes to widen. _'What the hell is a restraining seal doing on her forehead?'_ Naruto questioned in thought as he stared at the symbol causing Yume to raise an eyebrow.

"Do you know something about it?" She questioned as Naruto just ignored her and continued to stare at the seal with calculating eyes. _'If I put the right amount of Chakra I should be able to break it, but from the way it's set up it looks as if I put too much I could possibly kill her.'_ He stated in thought as he placed his index and middle fingers on the seal as he slowly began to build up Chakra for just the right amount to push into the seal. _'Right...about...THERE!'_ He yelled in thought as he pushed the needed amount of Chakra into the seal causing it to shatter and the woman to look at him in surprise and a bright blush on her face.

"There that should fix your problem." Naruto stated as he huffed. _'I am so out of shape I need to start training again.'_ He stated in thought as he looked up at the shocked Yume who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" She questioned as Naruto just smirked at her.

"Trade secret." He stated causing her to pout, but decided to leave it alone everyone had secrets even herself. Gaining his breath he looked over to the girl and smiled at her blushing face. "Now you can go find your Ashikabi." Naruto stated as he stood up and began walking away, but noticed she was following them and he turned back around. "Umm is there something else you needed?" He asked awkwardly as the girl looked at her feet then back up to him with her blush still in place.

"Ah, I think you are my Ashikabi." She stated with the blush getting even darker as she began to find it hard to breath. Naruto just looked at her in shock till his eyes drifted towards Yume as if asking for permission.

"Hey as long as they pick you as there Ashikabi I don't care how many you get as long as there is love." She states with a smile on her face as Naruto nods his head and walks up to the panting Women as he looks her dead in the eyes.

"What's your name?" Naruto questioned as she smiled slightly.

"Akitsu." She said simply as Naruto nodded his head with a smile planted on his face.

"Well I'm Naruto Sahashi and if you'll have me as your Ashikabi I'd gladly accept you." Naruto stated with the smile never leaving his face as Akitsu just smiled and nodded as she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his own as wings of ice flew from her back.

"Sekirei NO. 07 Akitsu." She stated as she leaned against him causing Naruto to blush from her bust pushing against his chest and her lack of clothing.

"We really need to get you some clothes; I need to go to the bank." Naruto stated with a sigh until he felt someone taping his shoulder looking back he saw Yume's smirking face.

"Nope we can go straight to the store because I got this." She stated as she handed him a MBI VIP card.

"This thing has an unlimited balance." Naruto stated as he grabbed it from Yume, but frowned when he remembered something. _'Mom told us when we were little to always rely on ourselves...oh fuck it we'll use it just this once because I'm too lazy to go to the bank at the moment.'_ Naruto stated in thought as he smiled then sweat dropped. "Umm Akitsu-chan do you even have panties on?" Naruto questioned as he felt the girl rubbing up against him while missing one critical piece of clothing.

"Ah...mo I don't think so." She stated as she looked herself over and finding she was not wearing any which caused Naruto face faulted and Yume just face palmed.

"Okay to the store right now." Naruto stated as he grabbed both Yume and Akitsu's hands as he dragged them off towards the mall.

With Minato

"Man where are they, they have been gone for a good four hours." Minato stated as he was beginning to get worried that something may have happened to them.

"It's alright Yume-née is really strong if something happens she'll take care of it." Musubi stated with a large smile on her face that caused Minato to smile slightly as well.

"Thanks Musubi-chan. Do you like watching TV?" Minato asked as he noticed Musubi nod her head quickly.

"Yes I like watching it very much I get to learn all kinds of stuff that is happening on the outside." She stated as Minato looked at her strangely for a second then just brushed off as Musubi being Musubi. Handing her the remote he showed her to the TV as he decided to leave her there and go make a call.

"Hey Yukari I need to ask you a favor." Minato states as he hears her pick up the phone, but ends up pulling the phone away from his ear as she laughs into the phone.

"Hahahahahaha...Onii-chan I heard you failed to get in this year to." She said as she continued to laugh at his expense.

"Yeah yeah very funny." He stated in annoyance as Yukari attempted to push down her giggles.

"Sorry it's just shocking that you failed to get in again even Naruto-Nii-sama got in and you didn't again and he got in on his first try." She stated as that one made him feel a little bad. "Speaking of Nii-sama is he there right now?" She questioned excitedly as Minato just sighed.

"No he's not here right now. Also you need to get over that damn crush already it's not right to like your own brother the way you do." Minato stated as he knew his sister had a crush on her own brother.

"It's not like that it's just he's awesome in almost every way. He's smart, kind, strong, brave, and hot." She stated as her mind went into Brocon mode completely forgetting she was talking to her other brother.

"Okay, okay enough of that I called you for a reason not to listen to you gush over our 'own' brother." Minato stated saying own louder than anything else which accomplished getting his sister to pay attention.

"Oh yeah what did you need?" She questions as she was finally getting back on topic.

"Umm would I be able to have some of your old clothes." He stated as she was silent for a few second until the dam broke.

"Nii-chan living in the city has turned you into a major pervert." She stated in a serious voice as Minato gained a tick mark.

"I seriously don't want to hear that coming from you of all people." He stated calmly as his sister was quiet again until she answered.

"Touché big bro. So what you want me to send them or something?" She questioned as Minato sigh thanking whatever god was out there that she didn't push the teasing.

"Yeah if you could just send them that would be perfect." He stated as Yukari said a simple okay and hung up the phone. Upon ending the call Minato laid his head on the table until Musubi walked in there with a curious look on her face.

"Minato-San what is sex?" She questioned as Minato went bright red as he stared at her.

"Umm Musubi-chan I don't know if I can explain that. Also where did you hear that from?" He questioned with his face bright red, but saying this caused her to enter a thinking pose.

"Oh well on the TV they said something about these little pills that are meant to spice up your sex. Is it a type of food or drink?" She questioned as she began to imagine all the different thing sex could taste and look like causing Minato to sigh to himself. _'I should have never let her watch TV without an adult…wait she is an adult right?'_ Minato questioned in thought as he just sighed a long sigh and laid his head on the table as he listen to what Musubi came up with on sex.

With Naruto

"I've seen this somewhere before." Naruto states as he gazes at Yume with calculating eyes. The reason he was staring at her was because of her new outfit she had picked out for herself as she called it her new signature outfit which consists of a white gi with black string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short black skirt, mid-calf black boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wears a pair of black combat gloves with the number 08 embedded on them. "I know I've seen this somewhere before." Naruto states again as he continues to stare at her for a few more moments before deciding he would figure it out later. Then decides to look at Akitsu and raises an eyebrow at what he sees. "Where did you get those chains? Wait! Wait! Better question why are you wearing those chains?" Naruto questions as he looks at Akitsu who was sporting a white kimono with the addition of a black sash along with chains wrapped around her cleavage holding her clothes together.

"Ah...I like it." She stated as Naruto face faulted onto the unforgiving floor hard.

"Ow...what do you mean you like it?" Naruto questions as he rubs his sore face.

"Ah...I just like it." She states as Naruto just sighs and nods in understanding.

"Okay I guess I get it. Well get a few other outfits and a few more sets of those clothing because I have a feeling you guys are going to need them." Naruto states as they just nod their heads in understanding. Naruto then walks back to the bench he was sitting on and plops down to wait for the girls to finish shopping.

1 hour later with Minato

"No Musubi-chan I will not explain what sex is now stop asking please." Minato says as he places his head in his hands with a heavy sigh. Just then the door opens to reveal his Brother and Yume with someone with...chains? "Umm Naruto who is that?" Minato questions pointing towards Akitsu.

"Umm this here is a friend." Naruto states not knowing that Minato was also in the Sekirei plan.

Minato just looks at him with a dead pan look. "I know about the Sekirei plan now who is she?" Minato questions as Naruto sighs then blinks.

"How do you know about the-" Naruto starts then stops as he turns to the side to see a jumpy Musubi. "Never mind. This is Akitsu and my second Sekirei." Naruto states as Minato widens his eyes.

"What do you-" Minato was about to question until the door was slammed open showing a pissed off looking overweight man starring at them.

"I knew there was too much noise up here for just the two of you. Now pack your stuff and get out by the end of the week!" He yelled as he slammed the door close causing Naruto to sweat drop and Minato to look on in horror.

"Did we just get kicked out?" Naruto questions as what the man said had finally sunk in.

"Were you not listening! What are we going to do now?!" Minato yells in depression.

"Oh would you calm down how hard could finding another place to live be." Naruto states with a smile as he walks towards the door in order to return to his apartment with Yume and Akitsu following him. "See you tomorrow bro when we go apartment hunting." Naruto states as he reaches the door until he was stopped by one final question from Musubi.

"Naruto-San what is sex?" Musubi questions as Naruto blushes a bright red and looks at his brother for answers, but didn't get any as he noticed his brother was slamming his head on the table repeatedly mumbling something incoherent.

Ten minutes later

"Well welcome home...for this week at least." Naruto says with a sigh as he slumps down on one of the nearby seats.

"I'm so sorry." Yume states in guilt as she placed herself near Naruto who raised an eyebrow.

"Umm what are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong." Naruto says as she shakes her head negatively.

"No I mean you got kicked out of your apartment because of us." Yume states as Akitau nods her head in agreement joining the conversation.

"Don't worry you two its okay." Naruto states as he pulls Yume into a hug then motions for Akitsu to join as he hugs both girls causing them to calm down a bit. "Plus it should be pretty simple to find a new place to live." Naruto says as he then thinks _'I'm going to have to dip into my savings if things go south tomorrow.'_ Naruto says in thought as he released the girls from his embrace. "I'm going take a bath you guys are welcome to join me if you like its big enough for the three of us." Naruto states as he then laughs thinking of Minato's small bath that would barely fit two of them.

"I would love to!" Yume states excitedly as Akitsu just nods her head in agreement.

"Well let's go you two." Naruto says with a smile as he leads them towards the bathroom where he preceded to striping off his clothing till he noticed the blush on both Yume and Akitsu's faces causing him to sweat drop and look at himself. _'I just kind of feel comfortable around them for some reason I just didn't stop...oops.' _He states in thought as he rubs the back of his head laughing nervously then wraps a towel around his lower region. "Sorry about that I kind of got ahead of myself." Naruto states as he enters the large bath and turns away in order for the girls to change. _'This is going to take some time to get used to._' Naruto states in thought as he closes his eyes to relax.

**AND DONE! Thank you for all the reviews and reading my story. Remember tell me what you think in the reviews then go do whatever makes you happy. PEACE! **


	4. Chapter 4: Maison Izumo

**HEY PEOPLE! I'm bringing you another chapter of Naruto: Fate's Feather. I have to say I'm really happy that you guys enjoy the story so far and want more because I really enjoy writing it myself. Also I hope you guys continue to like the story and review and tell me what I do right and wrong they are always welcome just not flames I understand constructive criticism, but flames just get ignored and laughed at, well that's about it…PEACE OUT! **

Naruto: Fate's Feather

After becoming the Hero of The Great Shinobi War Kami gives him a Second Chance at life. Where Naruto Uzumaki becomes Naruto Sahashi twin brother of Minato Sahashi and both become Ashikabi in the Sekirei plan.

Chapter 4: Maison Izumo

Next morning

Here we find our favorite blonde Ashikabi lazily opening his eyes as he returns to the world of awakening. Upon awakening he notices that he has two unfamiliar weights pressed on him causing him to widen his eyes until he remembered the events that had taken place the day before. He then looks up a bit to see the two sleeping faces of Yume and Akitsu as he smiles lightly. He then decides to rest his head back down on the pillow as he caresses their backs tenderly causing each girl to slowly wake from his touch. Yume being the more sensitive one to touch awoke first.

"Good morning Naruto-sama." She says as she then gets up and stretches a bit causing Naruto to blush a bit as he sees she was only wearing panties and one of his shirts which was way too tight for her chest. He then feels a shuffling on his left side as he notices that Akitsu seemed to have fully awakened as well, but this one caused a bit of blood to leak from his nose. The reason for this being is that she was also wearing one of his shirts, but the difference between her and Yume were that she had the shirt mostly unbutton and she was missing her panties. Granted yes he did she them nude just last night, but the way she looked in his clothes just gave him so much imagination that he just kind of let his inner pervert out for a bit. Quickly recovering he stood up and walked over to the bath room to get ready for the day.

"I'll be out in just a bit." He says over his shoulder as he enters the restroom. Once the girls are left alone Yume looks over to Akitsu with a slight giggle.

"You did that on purpose." She stated as she remembered that when Naruto was checking herself out she could she Akitsu in the background making herself look the way she did.

"Ah...I just wanted to see if he felt physically attracted to us." She stated as Yume just giggled more and nodded her head.

"You may seem shy, but you're pretty sly you know that." Yume stated then thought of something else. "So what now that we know he is attracted to us in that way?" Yume question as she was wondering what her sister Sekirei was planning now.

"Ah...I didn't think that far ahead." She stated as Yume just face palmed and sighed until she noticed Naruto come out of the restroom signaling that they could use it to their hearts content.

Thirty minutes later outside Naruto and Minato apartment complex

"I finally remember where I saw the outfit from before!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist into his open palm. The reason he was causing such a scene outside the complex was because here we find himself, Minato, Akitsu, Yume, and Musubi all standing outside with Yume and Musubi standing right near each other. "Y'all have practically the same outfit on." He stated in realization as Minato just face palmed he seriously didn't know why his brother was making such a big deal out of this. "Okay, okay putting the joking aside what are we going to do?" Naruto questioned as Minato stared at him in disbelief.

"You said that you had a plan." Minato stated as Naruto shook his head negatively with as he makes a tsk sound with his mouth.

"I never said anything about having a plan. I said how hard it could be to find a new place to live." Naruto states as Minato just sighs at his brother answer.

"Yeah, yeah got it okay I'll go search southern area and you go towards the northern area of the city." Minato stated until he noticed Naruto was staring off into the distance and not even paying attention to him one bit causing him to say his name a few times as Naruto gained a confused expression as he looked at Minato.

"Huh...come again?" Naruto questioned as Minato gained a giant tick mark because of his brother.

"Apartments! Apartment hunting you go towards the north and I'll go look around in the south!" Minato yelled as he stared at his cowering brother who was behind a giggling Yume who seemed to be extremely amused by the brother's conversation.

"Okay I got it. Me north, you south." Naruto stated as he looked in the direction he was looking in before with calculating eyes. _'Who was that girl I saw staring at Minato?'_ Naruto questioned as he remembered seeing a girl with light brown hair and a trident looking at his brother from atop a building pushing the thought away for later he looked back at Minato. "Okay let's meet up at the northern park once we're done okay." Naruto states as Minato nods his head in agreement.

Five hours later with Minato

"Man who knew apartment hunting would be so hard." Minato states as Musubi nods her head in agreement as Minato adopts a thinking pose._ 'Maybe I should tell mom about our situation...no wait can't or they will send people.' _Minato states in thought as he sighs. Seeing that her Ashikabi looked troubled Musubi questioned.

"Is everything alright Minato-San?" She questioned as Minato just faked a smile he really didn't want to trouble Musubi, he really liked when she was smiling and he didn't want to change that.

"It's all good Musubi-chan I mean just because fifth teen of them turned us down doesn't mean the rest will." Minato stated as he pumped his fist up in the air which caused Musubi to smile.

Five hours later with Naruto

"Man I should just fucking cast a genjutsu on them or something, but no I have to be a good guy in this story." Naruto states to himself as Yume and Akitsu sweat drop and began to wonder over their Ashikabi's sanity.

"Hey you think Naruto-sama is okay?" Yume questioned as she leaned over towards Akitsu who was staring intently at the mumbling Naruto who looked extremely irritated and saying something about shoving a Rasengan somewhere where the sun doesn't shine.

"Ah...I have no idea." She stated as Yume just decided to leave it alone as she glanced back at Naruto who looked to be in deep thought.

_'Man I don't know what to do anymore we got turned down by thirty fucking people I even told them I'd pay extra what the fuck is their problem. I'm a fucking Billionaire and it feels like I'm living on the streets at this point. Oh thanks you for that Ero-Sensei. Okay back to the problem what am I going to do I can't just use a shit ton of money without raising suspicion to myself...wait what was that.'_ Naruto questioned in thought as he passed by a large brown fence as he takes a few steps back causing Yume and Akitsu to gained confused expression as Naruto stares at a small sign on the fence. "Izumo Inn." Naruto says slowly as he stares at it intently until a large smile makes it way to his face. "Come on girls I think we just found a place to live." Naruto states as the three make their way towards the entrance of the household. Once getting a clear view of the household Naruto couldn't help the smirk that made its way upon his face when he felt multiply chakra signatures coming from inside the house especially the one that felt around Kage level. "This will be fun." Naruto states as Yume and Akitsu continue to stare at him in confusion as he knocks on the door of the household. A few seconds past until he heard shuffling on the other side of the door showing someone was approaching as the door opened it revealed the person Naruto had felt the high level Chakra coming from. She had long purple hair that went to the mid of her back she was wearing a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place that looked to be in hime-style.

When Miya opened the door she immediately recognized the two girls standing with the blonde haired man. How could she not they were single digits like herself and not to mention one was the leader of the second generation discipline squad and the other was the notorious scrapped number. Then she turned her gaze back to the blonde haired man and narrowed her eyes slightly in thought. _'If I'm not mistaken then they're both winged, but that should be impossible for the scrapped number so how...I have to watch this man.' _She states in thought as she puts on a smile.

"Is there something you needed?" She questions as Naruto smiles sheepishly at her causing her to feel a little strange, but she just brushed it off as nothing and continued to stare at the young man waiting for his response.

"Yes, umm we were recently kicked out of our apartment and I was wondering if we could stay here?" He questions nervously not wanting to be turned down again, but he had a feeling that the woman would let them stay. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason this place just felt safe as soon as he set foot on the property and this is where he would love to stay with everyone.

Miya just smiled lightly at the boy's nervous question and waved her hand to invite him and his companions inside. "My husband..." She started as Naruto perked up at this tad bit of information_. 'Husband she doesn't look older than twenty two what the fuck?!'_ He question in thought as he stared at her in shock as she continued. "He had a policy of never turning anyone away." She finished as Naruto not thinking much as usual hugged her causing her to widen her eyes with a small blush on her face as he thanked her over and over again he stopped when he remembered something.

"Oh yeah landlady-San I have a question?" He said as Miya regained her bearings then blinked.

"Just Miya is fine, and what is this question?" She said as Naruto smiled.

"Okay well call me Naruto and this is Yume and Akitsu." He said pointing to each individual accordingly then turned back to her. "Oh yeah well my brothe-" he started, but never finished as they heard a loud crash coming from the back yard as they all rushed there with Naruto, Akitsu, and Yume widening their eyes at the sight in front of them.

There laying on the ground in a heap was Minato and Musubi with the latter having half her clothes torn to shreds as it seemed they were just coming to.

"Umm Miya-San it seems you have guest so we will leave." Naruto stated as he stealthily attempted to grab both Akitsu and Yume's arms to lead them out, but was stop from a surprised yell.

"Naruto-San what are you doing here?" Musubi questioned as she was the first to recover from the fall this caused Miya to raise an eyebrow as she looked over towards Naruto.

"You know these people Naruto-San?" She questioned as Naruto whistled innocently while looking away.

"Nope never seen em before." He stated causally that's when Minato finally noticed his surroundings once he heard his brothers' statement.

"What do you mean you never saw us before we're twins!" Minato stated a little annoyed that his brother would pretended he didn't know him as Naruto had a twitching eyebrow. _'Maybe if you didn't make such a fool of yourself this wouldn't happen...this is so embarrassing.' _Naruto said in thought until he thought of something and smirked.

"What are you talking about we look nothing alike how could we possible be twins much less related." Naruto stated with a triumphant smirk until his was mirrored by Minato causing him to become a little nervous.

"Uh huh okay I'll let you win that one, but how about Musubi and Yume." Minato stated with a smug grin as Naruto had a twitching eyebrow as he looked from Misubi to Yume there was absolutely no way he could say they weren't related they were even wearing the same damn outfit.

"Fine you win this is so embarrassing." Naruto stated as Minato had the decency to look embarrassed as he remembered their predicament then Naruto looked back to the extremely amused and slightly confused Miya. "Yes this fool is my older twin." Naruto stated as Miya nodded her head and look over noticing Musubi's lack of modesty and Minato's hurt leg.

"Oh my your hurt." She stated as Minato looked down at his bleeding knee while Naruto just sighed.

"Come on let's go inside." Naruto states as they all walk inside with Miya showing Naruto where the first aid stuff is while she took Musubi up to her room. The whole time this was happening Minato looked slightly nervous.

"Alright what's wrong?" Naruto questions from his position in front of his brother putting the disinfectant on as he reached for the bandages.

"N-Nothing at all!" Minato said nervously as Naruto just looked at him strangely then let it go as he placed the bandage on quite roughly I might add. "Oww! That hurt!" Minato yelled as Naruto just smiled towards him.

"So what exactly were you two doing?" Naruto questioned as Minato chuckled nervously, but he never got to answer because the sliding door was opened as Musubi, Yume, Akitsu, and Miya walked in with Musubi sporting a new Kimono that they assumed Miya let her use for now. Just as Musubi was about to open her mouth they all heard a knock on the door and Naruto noticed Minato stiffen.

"Maybe I should get it." Minato stated nervously as he slowly stood up, but Naruto was already out of the room and in front of the door opening it. When he opened it he was greeted with the sight of the girl he had seen earlier that morning with the same light brown hair and trident strapped to her back.

"Is Minato-sama here?" She questioned as Naruto just smirked and looked back to see Minato standing there with a horrified look on his face.

"You got some explaining to do bro."

**AND DONE! Well there's the…wait what chapter was this (scrolls up, checks) fourth chapter of Naruto: Fate's Feather I hope you liked it. I know this one was a little short and I'm sorry for that I just couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter so yeah. As always leave a review then go and enjoy the remainder of your day…PEACE! **


	5. Chapter 5: Why is she here?

**Yo! I'm back with another chapter of Naruto: Fate's Feather. Okay well I would have updated this story a few days ago, but I kind of got side tracked with the game The Last of Us. I would just like to say that was the best game I've played for a while now it was amazing. I would also like to know from anyone else that played it what they thought of it because to me I loved it through and through. Oh and I decided to add names to my chapters starting with this story, well I don't really have much else to say so…PEACE OUT!**

Naruto: Fate's Feather

After becoming the Hero of The Great Shinobi War Kami gives him a Second Chance at life. Where Naruto Uzumaki becomes Naruto Sahashi twin brother of Minato Sahashi and both become Ashikabi in the Sekirei plan.

Chapter 5: Why is she here?

Next morning Naruto's apartment

Yume was so confused as she watched the scene in front of her the reason being was that Naruto would get on a stool and pull and rip then shred what looked like a piece of paper off of each corner of the room Akitsu wasn't doing much better, but she was able to hide it better behind her normal blank face.

"Finally I think I got all the seals off." Naruto stated to himself as he looked around just to make sure, when he saw there were none left he nodded his head to himself as if agreeing with himself when he turned around he was greeted with the sight of Yume and Akitsu staring at him intently. "Oh hey you two done packing already?" He questioned as he looked over to see that the whole apartment seemed spotless and there things were put in two extremely large bag causing his eye to go as wide as dinner plates. _'Who the hell travels with those kind of bags?'_ Naruto questioned himself as he looked back to the two girls who seemed to be still waiting for an explanation. "It's a hobby." Naruto said with a sheepish grin that the girls really didn't believe at all, but at this point they really didn't care if he had secret so did they. "Okay I know you girl's will question me on this, but promise me you won't tell anyone of what you see and I promise I will tell you guys when I'm ready okay." Naruto said as he waited for a nod from the two girls once he got them he walked over to the two extremely large pieces of luggage and pulled out a scroll as he placed it on the floor near the bags as Naruto held up a hand sigh whispering a quiet "Fuin!" As the bags disappeared in smoke indicating that the bags had disappeared and went into the scroll that Naruto was now rolling up. "Well that takes care of that." Naruto stated to himself as he stood up and looked around to see everything was done. He was about to take a break before leaving until he heard a knock on the door.

Being the closes one to the door Yume walked over to the door and opened it to come face to face with a girl that looked a few years younger than her Naruto-sama. The girl also had shoulder length black hair with blue eyes and she seemed to be looking at her questionably.

"Musubi-chan?!" The girl yelled as Yume just blinked a few times and rubbed the back of her head.

"No I'm Yume, Musubi's sister." Yume stated as the girls eyes lit up and looked at her chest and saw the only difference besides the color of their outfits.

"Oh I see now you have smaller boobs then her you must be the younger sister." She stated as Yume blushed in embarrassment then looked down in shame. She was practically old enough to be Musubi's mother, but now she was being called the younger sister because of her chest size and young looking appearance, this was just too much for her.

Not really sure what to do in this situation Yume just shut the door in the young girls face as she ran to the living room barely hearing the young girls protest from behind the door.

"Naruto-sama there's some girl with short black hair and blue eyes at the door." Yume stated as she walked in the living room to see Naruto and Akitsu resting with Naruto sitting on the floor leaning against the wall and Akitsu lying in his lap. Upon hearing the information Naruto's eyes widen in horror as Akitsu stood up off his lap to go to the restroom while Naruto calmed himself.

"Wait short black hair and blue eyes?" Naruto questioned slowly with a gulp. What were the odds of her being in Tokyo right? No, she was probably back at home in the country. That was the line of Naruto's thoughts as he tried to reassure himself that, that woman was nowhere near his location, but for some reason he couldn't shake this feeling of dread he had to make sure. "Please tell me this girl didn't carry herself in a teasing and proud tone?" Naruto questioned as he was hoping against hope as he stared at Yume who just nodded her head.

Silence. Pure and utter silence, then a soft breeze passed through the room as Yume noticed that the Naruto she was staring at was no longer sitting near the now open window. Yume just stared at the placed he used to be sitting then blinked and blinked again then once more just make sure, as her mind preceded the new situation at hand. He just left her to deal with some girl he obviously knew if that reaction was anything to go by and with no information at all, she was also still feeling a bit self-conscious about the comment from before.

Yume then began pacing around the living room until she noticed Akitsu come back from the restroom this caused her to smirk as she just found her way out of this situation. "Hey Akitsu-chan can you go answer the door for me?" Yume questioned nicely as Akitsu just stared at her blankly.

"No." Akitsu answered in her ever so emotionless tone causing Yume to face fault at the blunt answer as she cried anime tears while walking towards the door to face the strange girl a second time.

Once she opened the door the second time the girl looked a little annoyed, but seemed to be holding herself the same way she had been earlier.

"So what do you need?" Yume questioned as she looked at the girl who for some reason now that she actually looked seemed familiar for some odd reason. The girl just smiled as she answered.

"I was visiting for Onii-sama." She stated as Yume raised an eyebrow at this.

"And who would this Onii-sama be?" Yume questioned, but for some reason she already knew the answer to that question and also understood their relationship now.

"Naruto-Nii-sama!" She answered cheerfully as Yume just nodded her head had already figured it out.

"Well Naruto-sama's not here at the moment." Yume stated as the young girl pouted till a grin grew on her face.

"Are you Naruto-Nii-Sama's girlfriend?" The girl asked slyly as Yume blushed a light red color while nodding her head slowly. This of course caused the young girl to now have a shit eating grin as she walked around Yume as if inspecting her. "Well my name is Yukari and I'm Naruto-Nii-sama's little sister which I'm sure you already figured out by now." Yukari stated as she smiled towards Yume then frowned slightly. "Look I know how my brother think I am, but I don't have a crush on my older brother no matter how good looking and smart he is." Yukari stated as Yume gained a confused expression which Yukari decided to elaborate. "I sometimes act a little foolish when it comes to Naruto-Nii-sama and I sometimes try to touch him at moments, but the only real reason for that is because without Nii-sama I would most likely be in a grave right now instead of living my life so it's more of admiration then anything." Yukari stated as she then giggled to herself, but for some reason it held no amusement.

"You know I used to hate him so much just for not looking like the rest of the family and also how I saw everyone else treat him because they thought he was an adopted foreigner and I actually believed it for the first twelve years of my life. I just wanted him out of my life because he always seemed to attract the worst kinds of people, but what I didn't know at the time was that he didn't have a chose. They would ether come after him because he was a genies and learned everything someone thought him instantly and people tried to beat him up for it hell he could have finished school early if he wanted. Then what I thought was the worst was when he was always sent to jail for a night when he would beat these guy up so much they could hardly breathe. The thing is I always thought he was the one picking the fights when it was the opposite and the cops just didn't believe him because he looked the way he did and mom wasn't there to often so he would just spend the night then come home the next day like it never happened. It was like he was used to it his whole life." Yukari stated as she began to cry while Yume crouched down beside her with tears of her own. Neither noticed the shadow that was leaning against the opposite side of the wall listening as well with her ever stoic face.

"You can stop now Yukari-chan." Yume stated quietly next to the sobbing girl who shook her head negatively.

"No I want to tell you about the day it all changed. Slowly, but gradually." She stated with a small smile as she thought back to the day. "I don't know if he told you this or not, but we live in the country area. So as I was saying there was this cave that was a near our home and my brothers found it one day and when they came back they told me it was dangerous and not to go near it. So of course with how I hated my older brother I always had to go against what he said so I went. Haha and of course I got lost as soon as I entered and I spent a few hours just roaming around the cave until I slipped on a slippery surface which caused me to sprang my ankle and I couldn't walk much. I hated myself at that moment for going against my brothers warnings, but there was nothing I could really do at the moment. That was until Naruto-Nii-sama came, I was so angry with myself for having to have him to come save me, but I was confused at the same time. With the way I was treating him I would have never thought he would come to save me and when I asked him he told me something that I will never forget. 'I know you may not like me, but I will always protect my family no matter what. Also I love you you're my only sister I've ever had.' He said which really confused me for some reason, but I changed after that I began to try and get involved in my brother's life more and what I saw amazed me which caused me to admire him." Yukari finished as she took a long breathe from all the talking. She looked to Yume to see her looking at her with a small smile it was just like Naruto to do something like that.

"Well Yukari-chan I think we will get along just fine and I don't want to sound mean, but I need you to leave because we are moving today. I will tell Naruto-sama you visited and you can get back to him." Yume stated as Yukari nodded her head sadly as she left.

An hour later

"Is she gone yet?" Naruto questioned from his spot outside the window. His voice alerted the five people that were in his living room which consisted of Yume who was sitting on the one lounge chair in the room who was looking at him with annoyance. Akitsu who was sitting by the window with her normal impassive face, but for some reason Naruto could tell it held some amusement with the situation. Then there was Musubi who was sitting on the floor near Yume with her face holding her oh so cheerful look. Sitting right next to Musubi was Minato who seemed highly amused with the situation for some reason. Lastly there was Kuruse, who he had learned last night was the name of the girl following his brother. She was looking at him with annoyance that could match Yume's own. _'What the hell is her problem I can understand Yume, but why is she mad at me?' _Naruto questioned in thought as he stared at the trident based Sekirei a little longer than the others, last night was pretty interesting.

Flashback Start

"So do you want to tell us why you were stalking my brother?" Naruto questioned in high amusement as he along with the rest of the people who were in Izumo inn at the time sat around the table.

"Minato-sama is my Ashikabi." She stated plainly as everyone turned to Minato for an explanation who looked just as confused as the rest.

"Wait you never told me that! You just started following me everywhere I and Musubi-chan went!" Minato yelled then mumbled a small "stalker status much" to himself that only Naruto caught which caused his amusement to increase as everyone looked back to the new Sekirei who was blushing in embarrassment.

"I knew I forgot to say something." She said to herself causing everyone to have a mixture of face faults and face palms. "Well let me start over I'm Sekirei NO. 54 Kuruse and I think you are my Ashkabi-sama." She stated as Minato had a shocked look on his face and Naruto had a horrified one. The reason for this is because he was staring straight at Miya who he just realized was still here and they just spilled the beans about a major part of the Sekirei plan. But he decided to keep quiet and see where this went because for some reason when he looked into her eyes he saw understanding for some odd reason so just let the situation run its course.

"Well…umm…I don't know" Minato stated as he glanced towards Musubi who had a beaming smile on her face.

"What do you mean Minato-sama you get another Sekirei." Musubi exclaimed excitedly which caused Minato to smile gentle towards her.

"You sure?" Minato questioned as Musubi just nodded her head.

"Okay I gue-meh" He never got to finish as Kuruse jumped him and captured his lips. Naruto was just staring at the place she used to be with wide eyes. 'That was fast, I barely caught it. These girls really do jump at the chance of getting winged' Naruto thought to himself as he also noticed someone else was missing from the table and was standing over the now kissing couple with a dark aura surrounding her.

"There will be no illicit relations here in Maison Izumo." She stated quietly as she smacked both of them on the heads with her magical ladles that she pulled out of nowhere.

"Ow…what was that for?!" Kuruse demanded as she glared at the still smiling Miya.

"As I said there will be no illicit relations here in Maison Izumo." She said with that eerie smile still plastered on her face and to add to the creepiness of the situation she had a demonic looking mask creeping up behind her. _'Is that a Genjustsu…Kai…no its not. How the hell is she doing that?' _Naruto questioned in thought as he stared her mask with interest and a little excitement which caused the other people who were around the table to look at him strangely how was he not scared of that?

Thirty minutes later

"Thank you Miya-san!" Came the yells of everyone leaving the Inn with Naruto being the one that stopped by the door.

"I'm guessing you know about the Sekirei plan." Naruto stated as Miya looked at him for a second then nodded her head slowly.

"Yes my husband used to work there." She stated as Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay well I guess we'll see you tomorrow landlady-hime." Naruto stated as he closed the door behind himself leaving a blushing Miya in her home alone for the moment or so he thought as Miya heard some giggling come from above her.

"You know Miya-tan if I didn't know any better I'd say you were falling for him." A voice stated from above her as she looked up to see a redheaded girl staring at her.

"And if I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't want any dinner or breakfast." Miya stated as the girl instantly shut up and closed the hole back up leaving a smirking Miya by herself.

Flashback End

"Naruto! Naruto! We're leaving now!" Minato yelled as he and all the other girls were waiting for him at the door and he was still just standing by the window.

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Let's go to our new home." Naruto stated with a smile which caused everyone else to smile even Yume who was still a little annoyed with her Ashikabi for leaving her to deal with his sister, but she could let it slide because she learned something interesting in the encounter.

**AND DONE! Well yeah there is the latest chapter of Naruto: Fate's Feather. Tell me what you thought of it. Oh and just a reminder or if you don't read my other story this a alert I guess you can call it. I have a poll running on my profile with ideas for my next story so go vote and help me decide what story I should start next…PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Settling In

**Yeah I know I haven't posted a chapter in a long time so I'm sorry for that, but I'm kind of busy at the moment with getting ready for school and stuff, so yeah I got a lot of stuff going on right now and I can't really write much. Okay enough of that here's another Chapter of Naruto: Fate's Feather. I would also like to ask if anyone is interested in being a Beta for this story or any other of my stories that would be great because I know I have bad grammar, but I'm not going out of my way to find a Beta. Well that's all I have to say so…PEACE OUT!**

Naruto: Fate's Feather

After becoming the Hero of The Great Shinobi War Kami gives him a Second Chance at life. Where Naruto Uzumaki becomes Naruto Sahashi twin brother of Minato Sahashi and both become Ashikabi in the Sekirei plan.

Chapter 6: Settling In

Masion Izumo Miya and Uzume

"So Uzume where have you been the last two days?" Miya questioned as she placed two cups of tea on the table for Uzume and herself. Uzume just sighed to herself as she laid her head tiredly on the table, then she took a glance at her tea and decided it would be better to not waste it so she picked it up as she brought it towards her mouth.

"I've been looking for my Ashikabi." She answered as she gulped down a bit of tea then placed it back on the table as she resumed speaking. "Also Mikogami has been getting much bolder lately since he winged NO. 5." She stated as Miya widened her eyes from hearing this.

"He got Mutsu, but how he was almost as powerful as Karasuba?" Miya questioned while Uume just looked at her from the corner of her eye then she laid her head back on the table to relax.

"You wouldn't believe it, but he was one of the two Sekirei that actually reacted to him." She stated with a huff while Miya gained a thinking pose as she thought over this new development.

"How long has Mutsu been with him?" Miya questioned then she thought of something else and added on to her question. "And how do you even know about this?" She questioned as Uzume just kept her head looking down at the table.

"He tried to capture me, but I got away with Homura. He also let slip that he was doing this for Mikogami and that he was winged only a few weeks ago." Uzume stated as Miya nodded her head in understanding, then her eyes soften as she looked towards the brunette who had yet to move her head.

"Why couldn't you come home at night? I've been worried about you Uzume I thought something might have happened." Miya stated while Uzume just kept her head on the table as she just barely moved her head so Miya could see the disdain dancing through her eyes.

"Miya I've been out of MBI for almost a year now and I still have yet to find my Ashikabi and some of the others have found theirs when they have only been out for a couple of months." She said as she put her head back down on the table so Miya couldn't see her tears. "It just seems like my Ashikabi doesn't want me or maybe he's not even here." She sobbed out as she cried for a few minutes she didn't even notice that Miya had come to her side of the table and was hugging her.

"It's okay I'm sure you'll find him eventually just look at Kazehana, Matsu and I we've been out for two years and we still have yet to find our Ashikabi." Miya stated as she continued to hug Uzume in order to calm her down. They stayed like this for a few minutes till Uzume pushed Miya back a bit.

"I'm going to go take a nap." She stated as Miya just nodded her head in understanding while Uzume pushed herself off the ground and slowly walked up the stairs to her room.

Two hours later

Miya was in her kitchen preparing dinner until she heard someone knocking on the door. Pausing in her cooking see put the stove on simmer to go open the door. Once she opened the door she was greeted with the smiling face of one Naruto Sahashi which caused her to blush a bit, but quickly hid it as she laughed in her palm at seeing Musubi carrying such a large bag on her back.

"Hey Miya-chan we're back!" Naruto announced as Miya just giggled into her hand a bit more while nodded her head.

"I've been expecting you." She stated as spun her ladle she was holding towards the inside of the house. "I'll show you to your rooms now." She stated as she allowed all the new tenants to walk into her Inn. Once they were all inside she closed the door and led them up the stairs to the rooms she had available. "Okay I have two rooms available at the moment so Naruto-san, Yume-san, and Akitsu-san will be in 202 and Minato-san, Musubi-chan, and Kuruse-san will be in 204. One of our other tenants live in 203." She stated as she showed each of them there rooms. "Dinner will be ready in a little while so come down when you're done here." Miya stated as she left them alone and returned to her cooking.

Room 202 Naruto, Akitsu, and Yume

Yume just sighed as she watched her Ashikabi unseal the two overly large bags and then he continued to walk up to each corner of the room as he slapped a piece of paper on each of them. "Okay Naruto-sama I won't ask much, but can you at least tell me what those papers are?" Yume questioned while Akitsu just continued unpacking there things as Naruto turned to Yume with a sheepish chuckle.

"Would you believe me if I tell you that they keep all sound from exiting this room and they keep anyone from entering besides the people I allow at the time?" Naruto questioned as Yume just shook her head negatively while Naruto sighed to himself. "They're just a hobby of mine." Naruto stated as he turned to the other bag that was unopened.

"Uh…Naruto-sama what is this?" Akitsu questioned as she looked through a notebook he had labeled 'Icha Icha ideas'. Seeing what she was looking through he quickly stood up and snatched the book from her with a light blush adoring his face.

"It's for my Novel." Naruto stated as Yume came over to him and quickly snatched it from him. Yeah he was still out of shape so she had the upper hand here. Quickly flipping through the pages her face continued to turn redder and redder as she went on until she neared the end and her face was crimson from what she saw.

"Naruto-sama why do these last two female designs look like Akitsu and myself?" Yume questioned as she neared the end of his notes and drawings.

"Umm…Well you see…it's complicated to explain." Naruto stated as he really wished they had never seen the book in the first place.

"Naruto-sama is this that book you were talking about?" Akitsu questioned as she pulled out a book with a blue hard cover called. 'Icha Icha 2.0 Volume 3'. Yeah many people wondered why he would name it with a 2.0 when there was never one to be released in the first place, but Naruto decided to do this because he knew that his creations were mere shadows of the original series though it didn't mean it hadn't sold like wide fire. Getting back to the problem at hand Naruto just passed his hand over his face as he groaned this was not going well at all.

"Yes Akitsu-chan that's one of the book series I write." Naruto stated with a sigh as he just decided to give up and allow them to do as they pleased.

"Hey Naruto-sama I didn't know you were a world renowned writer!" Yume yelled in excitement as she read the name on the cover which was Uzumaki the infamous writer who had made billions on his creations which ranged from adventure novels to smut novels. Every time one of his books were released people would translate his books to almost every major language in the world.

"Well it's not that impressive." Naruto stated as he simply took the book away from Yume and put it back in the bag to take out later.

"Are you kidding Naruto-sama! Every time I'm in a book store there is always a whole shelf devoted to Mr. Uzumaki it's amazing how popular his books are. That reminds me why do you use the name Uzumaki?" She questioned as Naruto froze in place for a second then continued unpacking for a few seconds leaving the room deathly quiet till he answered in a quiet voice.

"It's a reminder of my past and what I've been through before my life became stable." Naruto answered as he unpacked the last of their stuff. "Okay that's it lets go see what Miya-san wanted." Naruto said a bit louder as he left the room leaving a quiet Akitsu and a confused Yume.

"Hey did Naruto-sama seem sad when he told us the reason for using his alternate name?" Yume questioned as she glanced down at the notebook she was still holding.

"Ah…Yes it seems that way." Akitsu stated as she stood up and decided to follow her master.

Walking down the hall Naruto made it to his brother's room to hear low moaning coming from it. Curiosity getting the better of him he opened the door slowly to see Musubi on the floor with Minato on top of her with his head in her bust and if that wasn't enough Kuruse was on top of him. When Naruto took a closer glance it looked like they were all dizzy at the moment as if they had just fallen.

"I won't even ask how this happened, but if you guys are finished unpacking lets go downstairs." Naruto stated near the door as all three of the occupants in the room slowly and wobbly stood to their feet.

"Naruto it's not what you think." Minato stated as he tried to balance himself. Naruto just shook his head as he stared towards the wall near the stairs. _'Hmm I can feel a small chakra signature behind this wall it's as if someone's trying to suppress their presence.'_ Naruto stated to himself while staring at the wall in confusion. Just as he was about to push on the wall he heard Miya downstairs.

"Oh your leaving already, I'm almost finished with dinner." She stated as Naruto quit reaching for the wall and walked down the stairs with the others following close behind to see who she was speaking to. Once he and the rest of the group made to the stairs he saw someone he wasn't expecting to see ever again.

"Kagari!?" Naruto yelled in surprise as he stared at the sliver haired man dressed in a suit. Kagari looked up from Miya to widen his eyes from the person he saw on the stairs.

"Naruto?" He questioned while Naruto slowly nodded his head.

"Oho you two know each other?" Miya questioned with her hand covering her mouth.

"Yeah Naruto used to work part time at the club." Kagari stated towards Miya then looked back towards Naruto. "That reminds me why did you quit coming to the club you were the second most popular host there right behind me even if you only worked part time?" Kagari questioned while Naruto just chuckled a bit from all the eyes in the room being on him. That with Yume and Akitsu having a dark aura surrounding them. All and all it was pretty nerve racking to say the least.

"Well the reason I quit was because I had exams and the reason I haven't joined back well…" Naruto trailed off as he looked towards Yume and Akitsu. This caused Kagari to smirk as he understood Naruto predicament.

"I see…" Kagari stated as he looked down at his watch to see it was almost time to go. "Well it was nice seeing you again Naruto. And who knows maybe you could use those skills you learned for other reasons." Kagari stated as he took a quick glance towards Yume and Akitsu that only Naruto caught.

"Yeah I could do that." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Well I got to go I'll see you guys later." Kagari said as he walked out the door leaving a strangely quiet room. The thing was everyone was still staring at Naruto, he was so confused on why.

"Soooo…What is everyone staring at?" Naruto questioned in confusion this caused everyone from their thoughts.

"What's a host?" Musubi questioned innocently. Naruto was about to answer the question, but he was cut off by Yume who was glaring at him slightly.

"A host Musubi, is a guy who entertains all kind of different girls for money it can range from simply talking with them all to flirting with them." Yume stated as Musubi nodded her head in understanding till she thought of something.

"Do they have sex?" Musubi questioned as everyone face faulted besides Miya who stumbled a bit at the unexpected question.

"No we don't Musubi…Well in the past they had some people that would do that, but not our club." Naruto stated as he walked towards Miya in order to get away from his two Sekirei who were still glaring at him with a dark aura surrounding them.

"Well dinner will be ready soon, so how would you like a bath before dinner?" Miya questioned as all the girls nodded their heads in excitement. "Well follow me." Miya stated as she lead the group to the bathroom. Once they were there Miya opened the door. "Well here you go." Miya stated as she left the shocked group behind.

"I-Its Huge!" Musubi yelled as she ran into the bathroom.

"Y-yeah it looks like ten people could fit in this bath." Naruto stated as he examined the bathtub. This caused Musubi to gain stars in her eyes.

"Minato-sama we can bathe together now!" Musubi yelled in excitement this caused Minato to pale at the thought of it. He could barely stay conscious when he first bathed with Musubi and now there was Kuruse there was no way he'd survive.

"N-no I'm good I'll go and…watch grass grow." Minato stated as he hurried away in order to not die from a nose bleed.

"Sometimes I think he may be gay." Naruto chuckled while stripping his shirt off.

"That's not nice to say about your own brother Naruto-sama." Yume chided as she unzipped the side of her skirt. "Speaking of which why do you guys look so different?"

Taking off his black pants he spook. "Well you see mother told us that on her side her Grandfather was from England and he had blonde hair while all the rest of my family has dark hair. She said that I most likely got it from him."

"Ah…So you're the oddball." Akitsu stated which caused Naruto who was stripping off his boxers to fall and hit the clothes rack.

Slowly rubbing his head he looked over to Akitsu. "Well I guess you can say that, but I didn't know you were the type to insult people Akitsu-chan."

"Ah…I don't insult, I speak the truth." Akitsu stated with a blank face, but for some reason Naruto could see her eyes sparkling.

"Naruto-sama what's this tattoo? I've never seen it before." Yume questioned while staring at the tattoo located on his left shoulder. It somewhat resembled a Leaf?

"Oh that it's something that reminds me of the past and the hardships I went through." Naruto stated again as he neatly stacked his clothes on one of the shelf's then looked over towards Yume and Akitsu. "Well you guys ready to go in the bath?"

Both the girls simple nodded their heads and looked around the room noticing that Musubi and Kuruse had already entered the bath. Naruto simply entered the bath and closed his eyes in order to relax with Akitsu joining him and leaning her head on his shoulder while Yume went over to Kuruse and Musubi who seemed to be in their own little conversation.

"I really wish Minato-sama would have joined us." Musubi pouted as she rinsed her hair. "I really wanted to wash his back."

"I know how you feel Musubi-chan I wish he would have joined us as well." Kuruse agreed while scrubbing her body.

"Hey Musubi-chan, Kuruse-chan you want me to wash your backs?" Yume questioned as she picked up a sponge. Kuruse merely nodded while Musubi nodded her head vigorously.

"Yeah Yume-nee-sama then I can wash your back." Musubi chirped with her back facing Yume all ready for Yume.

"Hey Yume how do you deal with someone like Naruto?" Kuruse whispered out nowhere. This caused Yume to flinch a bit in surprise as she looked towards Kuruse in surprise even Musubi was surprised by this.

"What do you mean Kuruse-chan?" Yume whispered back in confusion.

"I mean how he's irresponsible and he flirts with all these girls, he was even a host before and worst of all I get a bad vibe from him like he's hiding something important." Kuruse answered as she looked over towards Naruto who was on the other side of the room relaxing with Akitsu, both with their eyes closed. "I know I shouldn't feel this way about my Ashikabi's brother, but I can't shake the feeling that he's hiding something from all of us even his own brother."

"I know what you mean." Yume stated surprising both Musubi and Kuruse. "Naruto-sama is defiantly hiding something that I know." This caused both Kuruse and Musubi to widen their eyes in shock. Yume was questioning her own Ashikabi. "But Naruto-sama will never do anything to hurt another person willingly that I know as well. So please don't think bad of Naruto-sama because even though I know that he used to flirt with lots of other girls he doesn't anymore and I love him. And that childish side of him is what makes Naruto-sama fun."

"If you say so Yume, I'll try to be nicer to him." Kuruse stated as she rinsed the soap off her body then stood up and sat in the bath on the opposite side of Naruto and Akitsu. She didn't know why, but every time she looked at Naruto she would get so angry it just didn't make any sense.

"Oh is there a party happening in here?" A voice questioned from the door way. Three of the occupants looked up to see a women with dark brown hair apparently Naruto and Akitsu had fallen asleep. "Oh you guys must be the new tenants that Miya was talking about."

"Yep we just moved in today." Yume stated as she switched spots with Musubi who now began to wash her back.

"Well I guess I'll start the introductions. My names Uzume." The girl stated as she walked in and entered the bath sitting diagonal from Kuruse.

"Nice to meet you, my names Musubi!" Musubi chirped as she continued washing Yume's hair.

"I'm Kuruse" Kuruse stated simply as she nodded towards Uzume.

"You can call me Yume and the two that seem to have fallen asleep over there are Naruto-sama and Akitsu-chan." Yume stated while Musubi began rinsing her back.

"Naruto-sama wait does that mean yo…" She never finished her sentence before Yume cut her off.

"Yeah we are Uzume-chan I'm surprise you didn't recognize me." Yume stated as she stood up and walked into the bath sitting next to Naruto. "Well I guess you wouldn't recognize me. You were only 7 when we met."

"You're Yu-Onee-Sama!" Uzume yelled in surprise. This of course caused Naruto to stir as he opened his eyes to see that everyone was now in the bath including a new girl who was looking embarrassed at the moment.

"Geez what's with all the yelling?" Naruto questioned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Once he was done he looked straight towards the new girl and smiled. "Hi I'm Naruto and you are…"

"Uzume" She stated as she looked straight into his eyes they held this for a few seconds until Uzume averted her eyes with a blush forming. _'No way…'_ She thought as Naruto simply raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So what were you girls talking about?" Naruto questioned as he looked over towards Akitsu who had her eyes open and still leaning on his shoulder. He didn't really mind so he just left it that way.

"Well we just clarified that everyone in here is a Sekirei besides you." Yume stated as Naruto widened his eyes and looked towards Uzume while she nodded her head with a small blush. Naruto didn't think anything of it he just assumed it was the heat.

"Hmmm…I see." Naruto stated as he just simply laid back and allowed everyone to talk as they pleased until Akitsu moved so that she was in between his legs which got a small blush out of Naruto that no one noticed because Yume was now over on the other side of the bath with the other three girls having small talk. "What are you doing Akitsu-chan?" Naruto questioned as Akitsu simply looked back towards him her blank face as she slowly grind her butt against his manhood. "Akitsu-chan we can't be doing this in here." Naruto stated as he felt his manhood enlarge.

"Ah…Why not no one's paying attention to us." Akitsu stated as she was about to insert Naruto within her sacred place till a hand stopped her. She looked back to see Naruto shaking his head negatively.

"I'm sorry, but I can't…at least not yet just give me a little more time." He whispered into her ear as she simply nodded somewhat disappointed.

"I understand Naruto-sama." She said sadly which caused Naruto to flinch he didn't like seeing her sad.

Once everyone was done with their bath and dinner the girls all went to Uzume's room in order to have girl time while Naruto and Minato sat on the outside step facing the back yard.

"I think there may be another Sekirei reaching out to me." Minato stated as Naruto looked towards his brother in surprise.

"Another one already?" Naruto questioned as Minato nodded his head. Naruto just sighed as he looked up towards the night sky. "Only two days into this ridiculous game and we both already have two Sekirei and you have a tired one reacting to you." After that was said they both just sat in silence for a few minutes staring at the night sky.

"You remember when we were younger and I used to get picked on a lot." Minato started as Naruto looked towards him. "Well I never did say thank you for sticking up for me when you saw what was happening. It was just that I never really liked that you were so popular when we were growing up and I was left alone besides when you would hang out with me. I mean you were smart, good looking, and athletic all the girls wanted to be your girlfriend while most of the guys wanted to be your friend." Minato looked down sadly as he continued. "I was so jealous of you that I started to distance myself from you and even though I stopped talking to you so often you would always defend me when someone picked on me. After that I made a promise to myself that no matter what I will become stronger in order to be as brave and as confident as you are." He then looked back up to Naruto. "I would just like to say thank you for always looking out for me."

They were both quiet again for a few minutes till Naruto spoke. "You don't need to thank me." Naruto stated as Minato looked towards him in confusion. "I'll tell you just as I told Yukari. I am grateful for my family and I would do anything to protect them as long as I live. Even if you hate me I will always be there to help when needed." Naruto said with a smile as Minato smiled back. "Well I'm tired so I think I'm going to go upstairs and hit the sack."

As Naruto was leaving Minato couldn't help, but stare at his brothers back in wonder. Naruto always did what he could to help others and he never asked for anything in return. Then there was the way he spoke about family as if he has always wanted even before he was born…strange.

**AND DONE! There's the Sixth Chapter of Naruto: Fate's Feather remember to leave a review…PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Work

**YO! I'm back with another chapter of Naruto: Fate's Feather. I know you guys want me to tell you who's going to be in who's Harem, but I feel like I'd rather surprise you guys instead of straight up ruining the surprise. Also some people were telling me I'm moving the story along way too quickly, but I feel that it's moving at just the right pace compared to other Naruto/Sekirei stories I've read. Some of those just has Naruto running around winging everyone in sight…That's what I call moving a story along too quickly. So with that being said I'm going to continue moving at my current pace. Well that's about all I have to say so…PEACE OUT!**

Naruto: Fate's Feather

After becoming the Hero of The Great Shinobi War Kami gives him a Second Chance at life. Where Naruto Uzumaki becomes Naruto Sahashi twin brother of Minato Sahashi and both become Ashikabi in the Sekirei plan.

Chapter 7: Work

With Homura

Here we find Homura standing on one of the many building in Shinto Teito. He was think of his job as the Protector of un-winged Sekirei. He was brought out of his thought as he heard some rustling behind him causing him to quickly put on his mask.

"Yo, Homura." One of the people called as Homura turned around to see two of the most annoying people that mess with his job as the protector of un-winged Sekirei. "Did you come here to simply look out at the city?" One with her hand sparkling questioned Homura sighed heavily as a large fireball appeared in his hand.

"Hey, Sekireis who only attack Sekireis without Ashikabis Hikari and Hibiki…You guys don't get tired of it." Homura stated as he glanced towards the tree covered area. "And don't touch Sekirei NO. 108!"

"What did you say! You're the one who keeps ruining our business!" One of the twins yells as she walks towards Homura angrily, but was grabbed from behind by her sister before she could reach him causing her to simply hold her fist up in anger.

"Stop it Hikari, He knows, I know, and even you know we're going to lose if we fight him." The younger one cried as anime tears slipped down her face, though Homura was taking this in stride as he struck a pose.

"Well I am the Protector of Sekirei…you know." He stated as his body seemed to sparkle in the moon light. This just caused to piss Hikari off even more from his damn speech.

"His damn way of speaking annoys the hell out of me…I just want to punch that pretty face of his!" Hikari yelled as her sister had to try harder to hold her back from attacking the fire Sekirei. Seeing that he was done teasing the lighting sisters he sighed.

"I don't mind fighting really, though there are a bit too many observers out tonight." Homura stated as that seemed to calm the raging Sekirei down a bit. "Just watch, M.B.I. is dedicated to dig up and disperse the Green Rock."

Next Morning

Here we find Minato walking around in a forest as he continues to walk he could hear the soft whimpers of a girl crying. _'Where is this?'_ Minato questioned in thought as he continued to walk towards the whimpers. _'It feels like my hometown for some odd reason I'm not really sure why though? Though the one that was always crying was Yukari when me and Naruto would go looking for her.' _He was brought out of his thoughts as the crying suddenly seemed to become louder and very close. Looking up from his spot on the ground he spotted a small girl with long blond hair, who seemed to be stuck in a tree. Walking up to the tree Minato decided to speak. "Look you're crying because you can't get down right?" Minato questioned as he walked a bit closer so that he was directly under the tree that she was located in. "Look you don't need to cry anymore because I'm here for you." Minato stated as that seemed to get the young girls attention causing her to turn towards him where he could finally see her face. _'Yep I figured it wasn't Yukari because Naruto taught her to climb to the point where she's better than me.'_ He thought to himself as he put his hands out in an inviting manner. "Come here, I'll defiantly caught you." He said as the girl looked towards hi questionably causing him to smile towards her nicely. Once he did that she took his invitation and jumped into his opened arms. This caused the two of them to be knocked over as he landed on the ground with the young girl on top of him. Looking up he could see her looking at him curiously. "Um…If it would be alright will you tell me your name…please?" Minato question to the shy girl.

"Ku…Kusano…" She answered lowly as she looked towards the ground nervously. Minato simply smiled to this.

"So you're Ku-chan, it's a cute name you know." Minato stated as Kusno looked up towards him slowly with a smile growing on her face. "Um…If you don't mind me asking would you tell me why you were in that tree crying?" Minato questioned while Kusano nodded her head slowly.

"Is it Ku's…fault?" She questioned slowly as if debating. "Takami…Bled a lot, the Onee-san with the big scythe…Trying to stop Ku from being taken away…" She said lowly as the only thing Minato actually picked up from that was. _'S-Scythe?'_ "Takami said it wasn't the right time, but…Ku said she wanted to go outside, and was stubborn about it…!" She yelled as she stated sobbing again towards the end of her explanation.

"Ku-chan…" Minato said just above a whisper as the young girl looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please help me." She begged as suddenly started getting farther and farther away from Minato's outstretched hand.

"Ku-chan! Ku-chan!" Minato was brought out of his Dream as he felt four soft hand two on each side of his body.

"Minato-sama!" Musubi and Kuruse yelled as they tried to wake their sleeping Ashiksbi who began to stir.

"Ku-chan?" He questioned upon waking only to see the worried eyes of both Musubi and Kuruse looking down at him.

"Musubi-chan, Kuruse-chan!" Minato yelled out in surprise as he sat up in his futon then he looked towards Musubi who had move to the closet in order to pick up her futon the thing was her outfit she was currently in. It was a girl's high school Physical Education outfit. "You seem too really like those clothes huh Musubi-chan?" Minato questioned as Musubi nodded excitedly.

"Yeah there really easy to move in!" She yelled out while Minato and Kuruse sweat dropped from this.

"Musubi I don't think you get the point here." Kuruse commented as she proceeded to roll up her own futon.

"Yes Musubi-chan they were designed for easy movements, but they seem a little tight for you." Minato stated as he looked at her mainly her huge bust. _'Well that is Yukari's High school PE outfit so there was bound to be a difference.' _Minato thought to himself as he compared the differences. Standing up himself he put away his futon and went over to the window that was located in their room to breathe in some fresh air. He was soon joined by both of his Sekirei as they gazed out of the window until something caught their eye. "Is that…Miya-san?" Minato questioned as his two Sekirei turned in the direction he was looking to see indeed it was Miya practicing with her sword. "Wow she's great." Minato commented as he watched Miya cut a falling leaf in half. He then looked to the side to see Musubi's eyes sparkling.

"Hello Miya!" Musubi yelled as Miya paused in her training to look up at the energetic girl. "Please spar with me!" Musubi yelled as she jumped out of the window to the ground.

Quickly running down the stairs thinking Musubi may hurt their new landlady, he was stopped when he got to the door by Naruto pulling him down in order to sit next to him. Minato still quite nervous that something may happen looked at his brother for an explanation, but stopped when he noticed Uzume was sitting right next to him watching the two girls go at it. So seeing that everyone else seemed calm about this he calmed down and watched the spar as well.

"Hey is that the kind of clothes you into?" Uzume questioned as Minato looked like a deer stuck in the head lights.

"I'm so happy for you brother…I thought you were gay for a bit." Naruto commented with a smirk causing Minato to glare at him.

"I'm not Gay." Minato commented as he felt that was the most important subject to defend at the moment. "And she put those on from her own free will." Minato stated as he turned back to the spar just as Musubi got bashed in the head.

"Hey Naruto Where's Yume and Akitsu?" Minato questioned as he noticed out of the corner of his eye that the smiling Uzume seemed to frown a bit when she heard the question. Naruto himself just looked at him out of the corner of his eye and answered.

"They're still sleeping." Naruto answered as Minato widened his eyes from this.

"How were you able to get up without waking them if y'all were sleeping the way I think you were it must have been difficult." Minato stated as Naruto simple looked up in thought.

Flashback Twenty minutes ago

Here we find one Naruto Sahashi waking up from his dreaming realm. Upon waking he looked down to see his two Sekirei using his chest as a pillow. Sighing to himself he looked around the room till he spotted a large hug pillow. Smiling to himself he used the substitution technique and switched places with it so that now he was free and the two girls were using an actual pillow to sleep instead of him. He then proceeded to put his clothes on and walk out of the door of their room only to meet Uzume on his way out when the two heard a slashing noise. When they went to go check it out they found Miya practicing. So they decided to sit and watch.

Present

Naruto looked back at him with a slight chuckle. "No, now that I think about it, it wasn't really that hard." Naruto stated as his brother looked at him with desperate eyes. "What…?" Naruto questioned as Minato grabbed him by the collar causing Naruto lean forward a bit.

"Teach me your secret!?" Minato begged as Naruto sweat dropped from his brother's desperate attempt at getting information on how he slipped away from the girls.

"Haha…yeah…" Naruto started as he then looked down at his wrist pretending he had a watch there. "Oh look at the time…Miya-san don't you think it's around time for breakfast I need to go somewhere in a bit." Naruto stated as Miya looked towards him with a smile and a nod. Minato just looked at his brother with an annoyed look on his face.

The three stayed seated there as they watched Musubi go back to training and Kuruse soon joining her. They stayed there for a good five minutes until they were startled by a familiar face.

"Naruto-sama guess what?" Yume yelled as she landed in front of the three with a wide smile plastered on her face. The sudden appearance caused a mixture of reactions for the three. Minato jump back a bit with a small screech, Naruto just simply looked at her with a curious face wondering when she had woken up. Then lastly it was Uzume who had the most interesting reaction, she had positioned herself between Yume and Naruto in a defensive stance, but now that she saw it was Yume she was just staring at the girl with wide eyes from her action. Quickly trying to stop any questions from being asked she just laughed a bit and said she was going help Miya in the kitchen leaving a confused trio.

"What was that about?" Yume questioned as she stared at Uzume's retreating back along with Naruto, Minato on the other hand was still trying to calm his beating heart from Yume's sudden appearance.

"I have no idea…" Naruto said slowly as he narrowed his eyes in thought, but decided to drop it for now as he turned back to Yume with a questioning gaze. "And since when have you been up?" Naruto questioned as Yume just smirked towards him.

"Actually I was up before you were myself and Akitsu." Yume answered as Naruto widened his eyes from hearing this while Yume just smirked more telling him she knew something interesting. "Anyway what I was trying to say earlier was that…Akitsu and I got a job!" Yume yelled as Musubi who was in earshot suddenly froze, as she proceeded to take a right hook to the face from Kuruse. Musubi then instantly stood up and ran over to Yume.

"Wh…Why? You told me that once we get our Ashikabi we should never leave their side!" Musubi yelled out causing Yume to pat the girl's head gently.

"Calm down Musubi-chan it's not like we will be gone all day it's just for a few hours." Yume answered then looked back down at Naruto with a smile. "And I have a good feeling that my Ashikabi-sama can handle himself for a few hours without Akitsu and me." Using a hidden meaning that Naruto understood completely…He was busted.

"So where are you two going to be working at?" Naruto questioned as Yume gained her excited look once again.

"Were going to be working at a local coffee shop on the morning shift 5:00 am to12:00 pm!" Yume yelled out as the five heard groaning coming from behind them. Looking towards Akitsu who was wearing her work outfit which was a blue French maid dress that went down to her lower thighs. They were taken out of their thoughts as Akitsu groaned once again.

"What's wrong Aki-chan it looks good on you." Naruto complemented with a small blush adoring his cheeks.

"Ah…there's not enough chains." She commented causing everyone to sweat drop. "Well…rather there's none at all." She finished with a pout.

"Is she always like this?" Minato questioned quietly to Naruto who nodded slowly.

"Yeah she has some weird fetish for chains. I don't know why, but when she's wearing them she just looks so erotic." Naruto answered as Minato simply nodded in acceptance.

"Don't worry Akitsu-chan you look great." Yume commented as Akitsu looked up at her blankly.

"We also have to wake up at 4:00 every weekday." Akitsu commented as Yume just froze in place as if reality had just kicked in.

"Noooooo! I totally forgot about that, I was just so happy to get the job!" She yelled out as she started crying anime tears. Though this time it was Minato's turn to freeze as he remembered something.

"Crap! I start my new job today!" Minato yelled as he looked to Naruto. "What time is it?" He questioned as Naruto just looked at him questioning. "Your watch don't you have a watch on." Minato said quickly as Naruto look down at his wrist in confusion he didn't remember putting a watch on this morning…then it hit him.

"Minato I never had a watch on." Naruto stated as Minato just open and closed his mouth a few times. While he was doing this Kuruse was packing his bag for him as she put the lunch Miya made for him in it. "Minato don't think about this too hard." Naruto stated as he pushed his brother out the door and throw his backpack at him that knocked him in the head causing him to stumble a bit.

"Breakfast is ready!" Miya yelled from the living room as she finished setting up the plates.

Soon all the remaining occupants in the house enjoyed their breakfast made from the landlady. Once Naruto was finished he excused himself from the table as he decided now was time for him to visit an old friend.

Walking from the house Naruto continued to pull out his IPhone as he looked through his contacts till he found the man he was looking for.

"Hey Haru I have my newest copy complete. I'm heading there now so you can print it." Naruto stated as he heard groaning on the other end on the line causing Naruto to smile to himself.

"Why do I have to do the typing you lazy ass." Haru commented as Naruto smirked.

"Well you are my Publisher as well as I'm the one who has to write it all down to begin with…so I think you have the least work of the two of us." Naruto answered as he continued walking down the street.

"Whatever…So what are you updating this time?" Haru questioned as Naruto stopped in the middle of the street and looked towards the sky with blank eyes.

"Naruto" He answered as Haru groaned a bit.

"Really I really don't understand why you named the main character of your most popular Novel after yourself." Haru stated then decided to get a bit more information. "So what's this one about if I remember correctly the last book stopped right when his first love died…correct?" Haru questioned as Naruto stayed silent for a moment then answered.

"This one is about how he went through the pain of losing her and the woman who brought him out of his depression which made him just the man they needed to lead the army into battle." Naruto answered in a sad voice which confused Haru a bit.

"Man…It's just a story you don't need to get so emotional about it." Haru stated over the line as Naruto simply sighed.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

One year and two months into the war

"With Naruto the way he is now there's no way for him to lead our remaining forces." The Raikage stated as the five kages sat around a circular table.

"With the loss of Hinata he seems to have lost his will to fight." Mei said softly as she thought of the young blond man who had lost all his energy in the last two months he seem to be just the shell of the great man he once was.

"I feel bad for the brat the first person to really care about him and love him was taken from him before he even got the chance to be with her." Tsunade stated as Garra and Mei looked down a bit in sadness.

"Still if he doesn't get his act together soon we will need to pick a new leader. I'm not happy about following the son of the man who killed thousands of my men, but I have to admit this boy was a better leader then all of us…we need him back." The Tsuchikage stated as everyone looked at him in shock. When they had first voted that Naruto to lead he was the first and only to decline and now he was praising him. Seeing the looks they were sending his way he became annoyed. "What?!" He demanded as Tsunade was the one to answer.

"Nothing we were just not expecting you to change your opinion on him." Tsunade stated as the Tsuchikage huffed.

"I still don't like that "That" man's son is leading us, but I have to admit that he is a born leader." The old man stated as everyone nodded to this.

"Well if Naruto does not go back to normal in this next week we will choose a new leader." Garra stated as everyone agreed to this each of them hoping that Naruto went back to normal.

"Okay we will meet back here in a week make sure to rest up and keep watch." The Raikage stated as he left the tent in order to return to his own.

Two hours later with Naruto

Here we find Naruto currently training in his own private training grounds that he had since they moved to this spot three months ago and to say one thing about it that would have to be destruction. The whole area was destroyed and you couldn't spot a single flat area with all the crater's around showing how hard he was training. Naruto was currently panting with his hands on his knees in one of the crater's trying to catch his breath.

"_**Kit enough of this already this is the Ninja world…things die, People die, loved ones die. THIS is the world we live in if you can't accept that then you don't belong in this world." **_Kurama stated from inside his head causing Naruto to growl lowly.

"You don't think I know that. I know people die it's just…If I had never sent her on that mission she would have never of died." Naruto answered as he gazed at the ground not even caring he was talking out loud.

"_**Kit I told you over and over again this isn't your fault. You would have never known Madara planned an ambush in that area. There's nothing you could have done to stop that from happening." **_Kurama pushed as Naruto yelled back.

"YES THERE IS! IF I WOULD HAVE GONE WITH HER I COULD HAVE PROTECTED HER AND EVERYONE ELSE, BUT NO JUST BECAUSE I WAS A LITTLE TIRED FROM FIGHTING I COULDN'T GO WITH HER. I SHOULDN'T BE THE LEADER OF THIS ARMY IF ALL I DO IS CAUSE PEOPLE TO DIE!" Naruto yelled out as Karama was about to speak until a slap echoed through the clearing. Touching his now red hot cheek Naruto looked up to see Mei staring at him with an angry look on her face and her steaming hand extended.

"Don't say that…You are not to blame for that accident." Mei said softly as her hand began glowing green and she placed it on his cheek as it began to heal.

"But…My poor judgment lead 5,000 people to their deaths. Tell me, how is that not my fault?" Naruto questioned as he looked down to the ground while Mei looked at the blond with soft eyes.

"Naruto this happens in a war people die. Every leader makes their mistakes, which is what we learn from and make sure never happen again." She said softly as for some reason even though he had heard these words from Kurama thousands of time, but coming from Mei just seemed to relax him a bit as he leaned into her hand a bit that was no longer glowing green. "Naruto we need you. There is no one else who has the same leadership abilities as you do. Without you we will die. Do you want that?" Mei questioned as Naruto looked down again.

"How do you know I won't mess up again?" Naruto questioned as Mei crouched so that she was now at eye level with the blond leader who was on his knees.

"Because all of us believe in you Naruto-kun, even the old rock man…I believe in you Naruto-kun." Mei finished with a smile directed towards Naruto who had raised his head a bit from the statement.

"Okay I'll try…" Naruto said lowly as Mei hugged him and for some odd reason Naruto wanted to hug her right back which left them in a tight embrace.

"I think Mizukage-dono likes the boy." The Raikage stated from the top of the cliff with three other figures.

"That cradle robbing bitch better keep her hands off my Godson. She's like ten years older than him." Tsunade stated as Garra smirked towards her.

"She's only 26 you know." He stated as Tsunade huffed.

"Fine 9 years geez that's still way to far apart." Tsunade stated as Garra simply smiled.

"Well with this hopefully the boy goes back to normal." The old rock man stated as he turned and floated away.

"We can only hope." Tsunade stated as she really wish her Godson would be happy again.

Present

"Wow that's some pretty though shit that boy has to carry." Haru stated as he read the first chapter.

"Tell me about it." Naruto said with a faraway look plastered on his face.

"So what's the last book going to be about?" Haru questioned as Naruto began to leave.

"How everything went tumbling down and how the Protagonist makes the ultimate sacrifice." Naruto stated as he left the room leaving an Interested Publisher behind.

Here we find Naruto walking down the street back towards the Inn till he hears a loud scream and from a woman no less. Deciding to investigate he stubbles upon a scene he had seen many times during the war. There were four guys all stripping the clothes off one girls as they prepared to take their own pants off. This caused Naruto's blood to boil as he unconsciously made an unsteady Rasangan in his hand that dissolved a moment later from the incompleteness.

"Hey fuck heads why don't you all go home and I won't have to beat you to a near death state." Naruto commented as he walked into the alley causing all four of the guys to let go of the crying girl.

"Oh yeah and who are you to stop us buddy we aren't going anywhere." The one who seemed to be the leader stated.

"I was hoping you would say that." Naruto commented with a smirk as he disappeared from his spot and a moment later appeared behind the leader with two of his friends already knocked out and the last one dangling in Naruto's hand. Naruto then proceeded to slam the man into the wall causing a large dent to form from the force which caused the man to be knocked out. "Then there was one." Naruto stated as he grabbed the man by the back of his head and proceed to smash his head against the wall repeatedly being really careful not to kill the man. After a minute of this he throw the man on the ground and glared at him hatefully. "People like you should not have your seed spread." Naruto stated as he made a low powered Rasangan and slammed it into the man's privates. Seeing that the fuck heads were done with he made a quick call to the police then he turned to the trembling girl behind him who was able to get a bit of her clothes back on. "You okay miss?" Naruto questioned as he crouched down next her.

"Yes I'm fine now." She stated as she mumbled about stupid fucking rules under her breath that Naruto didn't really pay attention to, but when she looked up at Naruto for the first time she blushed a dark crimson as she gazed into those blue eyes.

"Well my name is Naruto." Naruto stated as he decided to introduce himself.

Finally pushing her blush down to speak she answered. "Kaho."

**AND DONE!** **Urg…For some reason this chapter was just not coming to me I don't know why. Well there you go chapter 7 of Naruto: Fate's Feather. I hope you guys liked it and please review that makes me happy. Well that's about it…PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Damn

**YO! I'm back once again with another chapter of Naruto: Fate's Feather. Well that's all I have to say so…PEACE OUT!**

Naruto: Fate's Feather

After becoming the Hero of The Great Shinobi War Kami gives him a Second Chance at life. Where Naruto Uzumaki becomes Naruto Sahashi twin brother of Minato Sahashi and both become Ashikabi in the Sekirei plan.

Chapter 8: Damn

11 hours later

7:00 pm

Naruto was having a good day so far. He went turn in the next book in his series then he saved a young girl from being raped. Those were the highlights of his day, but he proceeded to do a number of different things while he was out. That ranged from shopping for clothes for the two girls to wear and also himself. Then he went go have some lunch at one of the local restaurants. And lastly he went to one of the local book stores and stayed a few hours in there. In all he had a really nice day though he did have this nagging feeling he was being watched till the person decided to finally make themselves known as she landed on the ground behind him. So he decided to do the best thing he could think of at the moment and ignore her till she spoke up, but that was easier said than done.

"Why are you following me?" Naruto questioned as he turned around to see Kaho was still right behind him he had been walking for a little over ten minutes and every single time he turned back the girl dressed in the shrine maiden clothing was still following him…He was so confused.

"I'm just trying to check something before I make my choice." She stated as she adjusted her Naginata to lean against her beating heart. She was sure of it, he had to be her Ashikabi she just needed to see him for a bit longer in order to make sure.

"Well do what you want okay because I'm going to the store." Naruto stated as he began walking to the general store they were out of the most important thing in the world…Ramen. Well out of it is not the right way to put it. More like Miya said it wasn't good for him and throw all his Ramen away, but not this time he was going to hide it. He wasn't a ninja in his past life for nothing…His ramen will survive this time around.

The two walked for a bit longer till out of nowhere a red blur hit the ground in front of him causing the cement ground to crack from the force behind the blur. Sighing in annoyance from someone bothering his ramen stock pile adventure he looked up then briefly widened his eyes. _'Oh my Kami did someone rip off Naruko?'_ Naruto thought in shock as he stared at the young blond girl who was almost the splitting image of his female form.

"Naruto-sama stand back!" Kaho yelled as she jumped in front of Naruto causing Naruto to blink a few times. _'Naruto…Sama…Oh now I see what's happening here.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Kaho. She must have been reacting to him and she was following him to make sure she knew he was the right one.

"Naruto-sama?" The blond girl questioned as she looked towards Kaho with an intense stare. "Why would you be calling him that when you're not even winged yet?" She questioned as Kaho blushed from her slip up.

"Your right I'm not, but I will be soon." She stated as she took a quick glance towards Naruto who was just standing there with a contemplating look on his face.

"Well too bad for you that you won't get the chance because my master wants you." The girl stated as she jumped to ground level in front of Kaho. "NO. 38 Mitsuha. I'm taking you to my master." She stated as Kaho twirled her weapon around to get in a ready stance.

"You can try." Kaho stated as she pushed off the ground towards the whip wielding Sekirei. When she was within striking range she swung the bladed side of her blade in a downward strike. She was expecting the girl to dodge, but was caught by surprise when the blonde girl simply blocked her attack…with the whip! Seeing that she surprised Kaho, Mitsuha quickly kicked her in the stomach causing Kaho to back pedal a bit as she held her stomach for the sudden pain. Knowing that she had the advantage for the moment Mitsuha swung her whip hitting Kaho in the chest knocking the wind out of her as she fell on her back. Attempting to quickly end the fight so she could bring this Sekirei back to her master, Mitsuha went for the finishing Knockout blow as she heel dropped Kaho. Though she was surprised that Kaho quickly rolled out of the way of the attack then proceeded to send the pole side of her weapon up to Mitsuha's chest causing the blond Sekirei to step back and hold her chest. Seeing that the fight was now in her favor Kaho stood up and attempted to strike the girl with the bladed side of her weapon. Mitsuha quickly jumped back in order to avoid it as she sent her whip towards Kaho's weapon which on impact caused Kaho to lose grip on her weapon as it flew away from her. Now that she had that out of the way Mitsuha went for the finishing blow as the whip was barely a foot from Kaho, till Kaho simply disappeared.

"Wh-What?" Mitsuha questioned as she looked towards the area Kaho's weapon had fallen and noticed it was no longer there. "She got away, but how?" Mitsuha questioned as she didn't see the Ashikabi around ether. "Great Master is not going to be happy." She stated as she brought her arms behind her head latching them together. "Hopefully Yomi had better luck with the green girl." Mitsuha stated as she jumped onto one of the many rooftops leading into the night.

With Minato

"Ye-yeah…I'll be right there." Minato stated as he stared at his new…friend…and his Sekirei as they stand in front of the burning cars that was protecting the gate of the Botanical garden. _'These guys are worst then Naruto when it comes to damage.'_ Minato thought to himself as he slowly let go of the light post he was holding for dear life.

A few minutes later we find Minato and his new 'friends' inside the Botanical garden looking for the green girl till Minato is stopped as she suddenly appears in front of him pointing deeper into the forest.

"You're in there Ku-chan?" Minato questioned as the small girl nodded her head slowly disappearing once again causing Minato to try and catch up with her only to run into the man he was traveling with.

"What is it young man, did you fall for me?" The man questioned as Minato quickly pushed off of him to gain some distance.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Minato stated as the man just smirked.

"It was a white one piece, correct?" He questioned as Minato suddenly stopped his fidgeting.

"Yes…" Minato answered as he gained an interested look. "Just now…you saw it too?" Minato questioned as the man just nodded his head.

"Fantasy? Wraith? Surely it wasn't a ghost." The man stated as he looked over to his two Sekirei who looked clueless. "Yeah I don't think they saw it." He stated as he then turned back to Minato. "Is she the one we're after?" He questioned as Minato looked around a bit.

"I'm not sure, but I must go. She was crying…She was alone…I must find her." Minato stated as the man smirked from this.

"For some reason, you're making a cool face and I like that. Keep that face of a charming man and you will make it in life. I like these things. I liked you from the start for some reason." He stated as Minato backed up a little.

"Are you sure you're not the gay one here?" Minato questioned as the man face faulted.

"I'm not!" He yelled as his two Sekirei giggled at him pushing it off he got back on topic. "Anyway I just came to check if something would happen, but now I've changed my mind." He stated as he turned away. "You and the Green Girl will meet." He finished as he started walking once again.

With Naruto

"Hey you okay?" Naruto questioned as he stared at the silent girl who sat on the opposite end of the table from him. After he had got the two of them out of there Kaho had not spoken a word and it was really beginning to make Naruto nervous. So he had decided to take her to dinner in hopes to cheer her up, but for the ten minutes they had been sitting there she still had yet to speak.

"Why did you interfere…" She finally spoke up causing Naruto to gain a confused look. "Sekirei battles are supposed to be fought one on one till one is defeated. So why did you interfere?" She questioned as she continued to look down at the table.

"Well I guess you could say that I didn't want to let you be captured so I protected you." Naruto stated as Kaho raised her head a bit with a few tears at the corner of her eyes.

"I am supposed to be the one to protect you not the other way around." She stated as she once again lowered her head in shame. "If I can't protect my future Ashikabi then what's the point of me being here?" She questioned herself as Naruto looked at her with sad eyes. He understood the want to protect. He was just like that with his Hokage, but failed in the end. Deciding on what he was going to do he stood up and dragged the girl with him to the empty hallway which lead to the restrooms. Kaho was about to question him on his actions, but was stopped as Naruto pressed his lips against her own stopping all further conversation. Upon instinct she wrapped her arms behind his neck as her purplish wings burst from her back. Once the light subsided the two broke apart with Kaho already missing the contact though she did have a confused look on her face. "Who would you want me when I already failed you?" She questioned as Naruto smiled towards her.

"I don't care whether or not your weak or not. If you reacted to me than it's my duty as an Ashikabi to accept you. Plus you were only at half strength, correct? Because you wasn't wing so I bet the next time you have to face that Naruko rip off you'll own her." Naruto stated while Kaho chuckled then gained a confused expression.

"Who's Naruko?" Kaho questioned as Naruto pulled out one of his Novels and turned to a page were it showed a Naruko with clouds covering the important parts of her nude body.

"She's a character in my first book…Well not really a character more like another personality." Naruto stated as he looked at the book for a little while. "I published this eight years ago." Naruto stated as Kaho looked at him in awe. _'Eight years ago…He looks about nineteen or so that would make him eleven when he first published this, but I heard of this series and it is really popular. My Ashikabi is a genius! Now I can brag to Musubi and Yume-nee when I see them.'_ Kaho said in thought as she cheered.

"Well we better get back to the table before the waiter thinks we left." Naruto stated as Kaho latched onto his arm with Naruto looking down towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to stay close to you now that you are my Ashikabi." She stated simply as the two walked back to the table Naruto just shook his head as he allowed his newest Sekirei to cuddle up next to him. He was already used to it with Yume and Akitsu so what's the difference. _'Oh shit Yume-chan and Aki-chan I completely forgot to get their okay before I winged Kaho-chan.' _Naruto stated in thought then stopped himself. _'Wait Yume-chan was the one that encouraged me to get more Sekirei and Aki-chan rarely let's anything get to her so everything should be okay, right?'_

With Minato an hour later

8:00 pm

'They must have had a hard time too…' Minato stated as he watched the lightning sisters and this new scythe wielding Sekirei argue about their Ashikabi, and it seemed the Scythe wielding Sekirei was winning with one of the sisters helping by mentioning the differences between their Ashikabis.

"Onii-chan?" Kusano questioned as she wobbled a bit over to Minato who turned his head to look at her just in time to catch her in his arms.

"Hey you the perverted Pedo get away from that Sekirei!" The Scythe wielding Sekirei yelled as Minato chocked.

"P-Pedo?!" Minato questioned in surprise completely forgetting that she also called him a pervert.

"That's a Sekirei that my Master has his eye on, someone like you can't touch it!" The Scythe wielding girl yelled out as she brought her Scythe down on Minato.

Silence

Silence filled the air as Minato slowly opened one of his eyes to see light brown hair followed by a small white jacket then a short red dress.

"Kuruse-chan!?" Minato yelled out as he saw Kuruse had grabbed the Scythe with one hand by the pole part of it while her other hand was holding a trident that was against the girls shoulder.

"Fly." Kuruse stated in a low tone as the scythe wielding Sekirei was lifted off her feet by the trident and pine against a tree on the other side of the path. Slowly walking over to the pinned Sekirei Kuruse spoke. "We are not supposed to harm humans, but you crossed the line when you tried to strike down 'my' Ashikabi. For that you don't deserve a fair fight." Kuruse stated as she proceeded to take her trident out of the girls shoulder painfully. Though she didn't give the scythe girl much time to recover as she turned the girl around and once again pinned her against the tree with her back to her. "I would at least like to know the name and the number of the 'Sister' I'm about terminate." Kuruse said coldly as the scythe girl stayed quiet causing Kuruse to become annoyed as she kicked her trident deeper into the girls shoulder causing her to cry out in pain.

"No. 43 Yomi." She stated painfully as Kuruse nodded.

"Thank you now to finish this." She stated as she ripped the back of the girls dress off, placing her finger to the Sekirei symbol she chanted "From the trident I am contracted. May my Ashikabi's enemies be pierced!" Kuruse stated as she held her finger to Yomi's Sekirei symbol causing it to glow and slowly disappear.

Silence once again till it was broken by the lightning sisters and their Ashikabi as they tried to make since of what just happened.

"Damn." The three stated as Kuruse made her trident disappear for now and walked over to Minato.

"Minato-sama are you alright?" Kuruse questioned in a soft voice completely different from how her voice was a minute ago.

"Y-Yeah." Minato stuttered as he was still shocked from what he had just witnessed. "By the way where's Musubi?" Minato questioned as he was wondering where his other Sekirei was.

"Well you see the real reason I came looking for you was to give you your cell phone that you left at the house." Kuruse stated as she bent down near Minato and handed him his Cell phone that he took. "With that Miya told us that only one of us should go since you didn't need the two of us for it. So we decided with a game of Rock, Paper, and Scissors. And you and I both know the type of girl Musubi is…" Kuruse stated as she trailed off.

"She chose rock didn't she?" Minato stated as Kuruse nodded her head to this. Finally noticing the girl Minato was holding Kuruse raised an eyebrow as she pointed to the young girl.

"Who's this?" She questioned as Minato looked down and smile at the sleeping girl.

"This is Kusano. She is going to be joining us from now on." Minato stated as Kuruse smiled to this as well.

"Well we need to stay here a little while and wait." Kuruse stated as Minato looked at her questionably.

"Why?" Minato questioned as Kuruse pointed at the downed scythe girl.

"Because of her. The winner of a fight must always stay behind and watch the body of the one they have defeated." Kuruse explained as Minato gained a look of understanding before he noticed an MBI helicopter landing some distance away. Nodding to herself Kuruse grabbed Minato and dragged him away. They had been there long enough.

Twenty minute later Izumo Inn with Naruto

"Well we're here home sweet home." Naruto stated as Kaho looked at the Inn with calculating eyes as is she was trying to see if it was safe or not. "Come on Kaho-chan it's perfectly fine." Naruto stated as Kaho gave him a 'If you say so' look and decided to drop it for now. "I'm back!" Naruto yelled as he walked into the Inn the first person he saw was Uzume who came running down the stairs and attempted to hug Naruto, but was stopped by Kaho who had her Naginata to Uzume's throat glaring at her which caused Uzume to glare right back.

"Kaho-chan calm down everyone here is okay." Naruto stated with his hand on her shoulder which made her put her weapon behind her as she bowed.

"I'm sorry." Kaho apologized as Uzume was still glaring at her, but this time from something else. "Hello I'm Kaho." Kaho stated as she stood straight up. "I was told by Naruto-sama that it was safe to talk about the Sekirei plan here so…I'm Sekirei No. 87 Kaho, Naruto-sama's Sekirei." Kaho finished as Uzume's glare intensified…Yep there it was…Jealousy.

"Hey where's the others?" Naruto questioned as Uzume stopped with her glaring for now and turned to Naruto with a smile.

"They're in the bath right now." Uzume answered as Naruto nodded his head in acceptance. "Oh and Miya is in the Dining room with your food at the table she went warm it up when she heard you come in." Uzume stated as Naruto nodded his head in thanks. Walking over to the Dining room he looked in only to see a rugged looking man eating some rice balls. Taking a closure look…it was his rice balls even if he just ate. You do not eat another man's rice balls! Especially when said man is there!

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto demanded as the man smiled towards him.

**AND DONE! Well there you go. Well I know this one is a little short, but I really wanted to end it there because I have a great idea for the next chapter. So for that to work out well I needed the chapter to end there…sorry. I hope you guys liked it and remember to review…PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Monster

**YO! I hope you guys don't mind that this one is a little on the short side as well, since I am posting this what…not even 24 hours after my last chapter so…PEACE OUT!**

Naruto: Fate's Feather

After becoming the Hero of The Great Shinobi War Kami gives him a Second Chance at life. Where Naruto Uzumaki becomes Naruto Sahashi twin brother of Minato Sahashi and both become Ashikabi in the Sekirei plan.

Chapter 9: Monster

"Yo! I'm Seo" The man stated as Naruto looked at him with shock. He just ate another man's rice balls in front of said man and he had the balls to say 'Yo'. That was all it took as Naruto took a scroll out of his pocket and handed it to Kaho. He didn't want that to be damaged.

"Kaho-chan protect the Ramen for now." Naruto stated as Kaho looked at the scroll with a confused look, but decided to leave it alone since her Ashikabi gave her an order and she would follow it.

"Woah man! I don't want any trouble." Seo stated as he stood up from the table with his hands waving in front of him. Naruto just kept walking towards him with a smirk spread on his face.

"You should have thought about that before you ate a man's rice balls. Now you will experience death…a thousand times." Naruto stated as he disappeared from view causing Seo and Kaho to blink a few times till they heard Naruto's voice again and it was right behind Seo. **"Leaf Village secret finger Jutsu! One Thousand years of Death!" **Naruto yelled as he poked Seo's ass as hard as he could even opting to add a little chakra. This caused Seo to go flying right out of the side door that was open for some reason. "I need to sanitize my hands." Naruto stated as he looked down at his hands then up to a somewhat serious Kaho who seemed to be having a hard time in deciding on whether or not to yell at her Ashikabi or laugh. He also saw that Uzume was now here and was rolling on the floor laughing from his move.

"I can't believe you would use a move from your own book!" Uzume yelled out as she hit the floor a few time with her fist as she laughed.

"Ow what the hell was that for." Seo stated as he walked back into the room rubbing his ass and limping. He then looked to the last occupant of the room and questioned her. "I thought you had a no Violence policy?" He questioned as the purple haired beauty who had her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Ara I have no idea what you're talking about. I saw no violence only justice being served." Miya stated as Seo groaned from this of course Miya wouldn't be on his side for a situation like this.

"So you're Seo?" Naruto questioned as he sat in next to Miya who had a small amount of pink dusting her cheeks.

"Yeah I'm Seo, and who's this babe?" Seo questioned as he looked towards Kaho, but stopped when he spotted Naruto putting his fingers together in the poking positioned which caused Seo to wince back and keep his behind planted. He couldn't get him while he was sitting down, right?

"That's Kaho-chan she's 'my' Sekirei so I suggest you keep your eyes fixated on appropriate areas." Naruto stated as he grabbed one of the two rice balls that remanded and began eating.

"So you're an Ashikabi as well?" Seo questioned as Naruto nodded his head while grabbing the last rice ball and handed it to Kaho who declined it causing Naruto to look towards Miya as he handed it to her. Miya simply took it with a nod.

"Naruto-kun! Your back!" Someone yelled as they tackled Naruto causing him to roll back a bit and hit the far wall.

"Hey Yume-chan. Yeah I just got back." Naruto commented as he looked towards the doorway to see Akitsu, Musubi, and Uzume. "Hey guys I'd like you to meet our new family member." Naruto stated as Akitsu and Yume looked towards a wide eyed Kaho.

"Kaho-chan?!" Yume questioned as she jumped off Naruto causing him to grunt a bit from the force she used to push off of him.

"Y-Yume-nee?" Kaho questioned still wide eyed. She had guessed that her Naruto-sama had other Sekirei from him being so calm about her showing up in his life, but she never expected one of those Sekirei to be her Yume-nee.

"Oh my Kami. It really is you. Musubi-chan look its Kaho-chan." Yume stated as she turned Kaho around and hugged her from the back so Musubi could see her face.

"Ah…Naruto-sama you just keep finding more and more Sekirei." Akitsu stated as Naruto looked at her with a guilty look.

"Does it bother you?" He questioned as Akitsu shook her head negatively.

"No I'm actually really happy. Before you came along and saved me I thought I would never get the chance to have an Ashikabi and Sekirei sisters, but you saved me from that." She stated as she leaned down and gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips causing a small flash of light come from her back that no one really noticed because everyone was paying attention to the three Sekirei who could pass as sisters.

"We're home!" They heard Minato's voice call out from the entrance as Naruto, Miya, and Musubi went to check it out.

"Oh my." Miya stated as she potted Minato and Kuruse with Minato holding a child on his back. She then left the room as Musubi hugged Minato from the side happy that he was safe. Miya shortly returned as she pointed her Katana towards Minato which scared the crap out of him. "Do you know that kidnapping is one of the harshest punishments?" Miya questioned as Minato began freaking out while Naruto was extremely amused right now. He knew Miya wouldn't harm him and seeing Minato freak out was funny as hell.

"Noo…Onii-chan don't torture me anymore." The little girl commented in her daze causing Naruto to begin freaking out as well.

"Oh my Kami, Onii-san how could you…Pedo." Naruto commented as he hid behind Miya as if to protect himself from Minato. Naruto's comment caused Minato to freeze as Miya then hugged Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto-san I'll protect you from this monster." Miya stated as Naruto nodded his head in her arms.

"I'm hungry." The little girl commented as Miya and Naruto finally stopped with their teasing and smiled towards the young girl.

"Oh my, bring her to the dining room." Miya stated as she then stopped mid step. "And be careful there's a bum in there." Miya stated as Minato looked at her with a confused look. He then to Naruto for an answer, but got none as he noticed his brother walk up the stairs to the second floor.

Sighing to himself he walked over to the dining room and almost tripped over his own feet from who he saw.

"Yo kid!" The man greeted as Minato put Kusano down while Kuruse picked the young girl up and put her in her lap.

"What are you doing here Seo?" Minato questioned as he went sit near the older man. "Speaking of which how you even knew I was staying here I never told you." Minato stated as Seo grinned.

"Yep you sure didn't, but you lunch did." Seo commented as Minato raised a confused eyebrow.

"What about my lunch?" Minato questioned as Seo looked towards Miya who was watching Kusano eat with a small smile.

"I was a friend of Miya's late husband…I used to eat here all the time. Trust me kid I know the taste of her cooking." Seo commented as he then leaned over closure to Minato whispering. "Speaking of Miya, how do you live here with those two monsters?" Seo questioned as Minato looked towards him with a large question mark in his head. He knew that one of those monster Seo was talking about was Miya, but who was the second.

"I know one of the people you are talking about is Miya, but who's the second?" Minato questioned as Seo shivered from having to talk about the second one.

"You know the guy with blond hair and blue eyes." Seo stated as Minato groaned from Seo apparently being afraid of his brother.

"The only guy I know who lives here and has those qualities is my brother Naruto." Minato stated as Seo widened his eyes then put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I will pray for you." Seo commented as Minato nodded with him.

With Homura

"Meeting by a tinted car…rather prestigious, don't you think?" He questioned as a woman who was smoking a cigarette looked at him with a small smile.

"Because it was a promise…If I'm going, I might as well be fancy about it." The woman stated as Homura climbed into the car and sat next to the woman quietly. "I inflicted harm on you because of this incident.

"Ah more or less you seem attentive." Homura stated as the woman looked towards him fully.

"You're quite whiny for someone with such a cute face." The woman commented which caused Homura to laugh. "So, what's NO. 108's condition?" She questioned as Homura looked toward the roof of the car in thought.

"It's stable it seems there's no worries now." He commented as she nodded her head to this.

"Really? Well, I don't have to worry because she's where you are and plus she has a scary landlady there too protect her." The woman commented as Homura looked towards her with a confused face.

"You don't have any questions about the two Ashikaabi's living there?" Homura questioned as the woman laughed into her hand.

"I don't need to I know about them more than anyone else." She commented as she opened her phone to see a middle aged woman hugging three children two boys and one girl who was in the middle.

"There's one thing that been bothering me though." Homura stated as the woman looked towards him. "The "Disused Product" was winged. How can that be possible?" Homura questioned as the woman leaned her head against the seat in thought.

"That is something I would like to know as well." She stated as she looked down to her phone as she stared at the blond haired and blue eyed boy. _'How did you do it Naru-chan?'_ She questioned in thought as she then remembered something that caused her to smile. "Well tonight…Just to score one against that ass…" She started as she wiped out a credit card. "I stole Minaka's card! I'll eat everything in the store." She stated with a wide smile as Homura laughed to this.

"That's why I like you Takami."

Next morning with Naruto

Naruto groaned as he woke up to feel a lot heavier then he remembered. He looked down to see that Yume had taken his chest while Akitsu took the left side and Kaho had taken the right. _'Ha! If you could see me now you old perv!' _Naruto yelled in thought as he thought about his master. Sighing to himself he looked around the room to switch with since he knew all the girls had witnessed use his powers at one point or the other so it wouldn't matter if they saw him use it again. Seeing that he wasn't able to find anything he just switched with Yume causing the other two girls to cuddle into Yume instead of him. He looked up at the wall to see the clock and noticed it was only 3:00 am. So he decided, why not train since he had the time for it.

Thirty minutes later

"Hey what you doing Naruto?" Someone questioned as Naruto stopped going through his kata's and looked towards Uzume who seemed to be whipping the sleep out of her eyes. Naruto wiped a bit of sweat that was running down his face and picked up the bottle of water that he had near him.

"I was just training." Naruto stated as he took a large gulp of water then looked towards Uzume. "What you doing up Uzume-chan?" Naruto questioned as Uzume felt her heart skip a beat from Naruto adding 'chan' to her name.

"I was having trouble sleeping so I decided to get up and get some water and maybe sit down and watch the stars." Uzume commented as Naruto picked up a towel that he had nearby and whipped his face then put the towel around his neck as he walked up to Uzume.

"Well I'll watch them with you." Naruto stated as he sat down on the deck motioning for Uzume to sit down as well. Trying to hide her blush she sat down next to Naruto as the two sat in silence for a little while. "You've been reacting to me haven't you?" Naruto questioned suddenly causing Uzume to yelp in surprise, but soon she just lowered her head a bit.

"Yeah I have." She stated as Naruto sighed to this. He was hurting one of his housemates and he never realized it till last night.

"Why haven't you talked to me about this?" Naruto questioned as Uzume looked away. "Do you not want me as your Ashikabi?" Naruto questioned as Uzume instantly turned back towards him with a horrified face.

"Nononono…Of course I want you as my Ashikabi, but I didn't want to bother you because you just entered the Sekirei plan a week or so ago and you already had three Sekirei. I didn't want to burden you with another." She stated as she was holding onto Naruto's shirt.

"Uzume you don't have to worry about me." Naruto stated as he lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "I don't care who reacts to me I will accept them because I hate seeing people be hurt. Yume-chan told me what happens to Sekirei who don't become winged and have been reacting for a while. I don't want that to happen to any of you." Naruto stated as Uzume had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Then would you accept me Ashikabi-sama?" Uzume questioned as she leaned forward a bit causing Naruto to smile.

"Of course my Sekirei-chan." Naruto stated as he leaned the rest of the way. Upon contact white wings made of cloths burst from Uzume's back. Uzume not wanting the kiss to end anytime soon sat on Naruto's lap as she used her tongue to lick Naruto's lower lip asking for entrance that Naruto soon gave making Uzume become overjoyed as she explored her Ashikabi's mouth. The kiss ended five minutes later as Uzume leaned her head against his chest.

"Thank you for accepting me." Uzume whispered as Naruto smiled and rested his head on top of hers.

"Of course." Naruto stated.

"You smell." Uzume commented as she didn't move even though she said that which caused Naruto to chuckle lightly.

"I know." He stated as the two stayed there for good while with Naruto just watching the stars and Uzume clutching her Ashikabi's chest.

Twenty minutes later

"Naruto-sa-" Yume started as she spotted Naruto on the deck, but stopped when she spotted him with Uzume and the two were just sitting there quietly with Uzume in Naruto's lap and Naruto quietly staring up into the sky. Though she could tell that Uzume had fallen asleep and only Naruto was still awake.

"Ah…What is it?" Akitsu questioned as Yume brought her finger to her lip causing Akitsu to quiet down while Yume pointed towards Naruto and Uzume.

"Looks like another family member." Yume whispered with a smile as she walked up to Naruto to get passed him and to the door. "We're leaving Naruto-sama." Yume stated quietly as she locked lips with Naruto who kissed her right back.

"Ah…Take care." Akitsu stated as she kissed him as well getting the same response as Yume.

"Okay see you girls later." Naruto stated as he then looked down to Uzume and picked her up gently in order not to wake her as he brought her up the stairs and to her room, but stopped mid step as he reached her door and decided to keep walking until he was at his room. Opening the door he saw Kaho still sleeping peacefully and he proceeded to place Uzume next to Kaho as he kissed both of them on the foreheads. "Goodnight my little Feathers." Naruto whispered as he closed the door. He needed a bath right now.

Three hours later

"Oh man how could I fall asleep in the bath?" Naruto questioned himself as he walked down the stairs, but stopped when he heard the voices of Minato and if he had to guess the little girl that Minato had found the night before. Looking around the corner he spotted them talking on the deck area.

"At that tree in the Garden. I met you." Minato commented as he gazed towards the old tree. "Musubi and I fell on that tree, but it's fascinating even though we fell from such a high place…There weren't any big wounds, and it was a feeling that the tree caught and received us, then maybe it was you who helped us I wonder?" Minato questioned as Kusano looked towards the tree as well.

"A voice…Onii-chans voice I heard it…asking me to help him…so Ku…entrusted herself. She's a good girl, so because Ku was crying, Ku let her Onii-chan know." Ku said as Minato smiled towards her.

"Ok then, Ku-chan is my lifesaver. I'll say it again…" Minato stated as he looked straight at Kusano. "Thank you Ku-chan, really thank you." Minato stated as Kusano blushed from this.

"Umm…You know…Ku's Onii-chan." Kusano started as she grabbed Minato's face. "Please become her Ashikabi." She stated as she kissed Minato causing Minato to go wide eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds as Kusano released Minato and Minato noticed someone on the side of them giving him an intense stare.

"P-E-D-O." Naruto said slowly as he continued to stare hard at Minato. Though it only lasted a little while as Naruto looked up to see all the blooming flowers and growing plants._ 'Holy shit! Mokuton no way?' _Naruto stated in thought as he looked at the little girl in shock. _'This just keeps getting more and more interesting.'_ Naruto thought with a smile.

**AND DONE! There you go Chapter 9 of Naruto: Fate's Feather. I have to say honestly I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. That's probably why I'm posting it so soon after the last one. And it's not hard to notice why I enjoyed it so much…I finally had Naruto wing Uzume, She's my favorite Sekirei if you didn't notice from the pic I use for the story. So with that being said I really hope you guys leave positive reviews and enjoy it…PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10: It's Okay

**YO! What's up? I'm back with another chapter for this. Well someone did bring some interesting news to me about how my story will be a lot shorter if I didn't start changing Canon a bit. So with that said I will be playing with the events that happens in canon and I'll be changing some of the back ground Sekirei to be for some of the main Ashikabi's in order to make the story more enjoyable. That's about it tell me if you guys don't like this…PEACE OUT!**

Naruto: Fate's Feather

After becoming the Hero of The Great Shinobi War Kami gives him a Second Chance at life. Where Naruto Uzumaki becomes Naruto Sahashi twin brother of Minato Sahashi and both become Ashikabi in the Sekirei plan.

Chapter: It's Okay

A week later 11:00 am

"Naruto-sama you do realize that living here with another Ashikabi is dangerous." Kaho stated as she leaned against the wall in the other side if the room just staring at her Ashikabi.

"It's my own brother Kaho-chan." Naruto stated as he looked up from his writing that he was doing at the moment.

"Still Naruto-sama it is not safe you shouldn't trust any other Ashikabi or Sekirei, at least not as much as you have been." Kaho stated as Naruto sighed to himself.

"You do realize you're talking about Musubi as well." Naruto stated as Kaho nodded to this she understood this perfectly.

"I understand that, though you can never be too cautious." She stated while Naruto nodded his head in understanding. He was a Ninja before he understood having allies, but you can never trust them fully…Suna for example in his Chunin exam.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Naruto questioned as Kaho entered a thinking pose.

"I say we move out. It doesn't have to be far like a block away if we could so we can still visit them." Kaho stated as Naruto thought about it though he had always lived right near his brother. He wasn't worried about himself, but how would Minato react to this.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Naruto stated as Kaho nodded her head. She could handle that, as long has he thought about it that was enough for her.

With Minato

"Hi! I came to visit you guys." Someone stated as Minato stared at the girl in shock. Why was she here? Opening the door a little wider he allowed the girl to walk in though. "So this is where you guys moved." The girl stated as she looked around the room to as if inspecting it. "It's pretty nice." She admitted as she then looked at Minato who still had yet to speak. "What's wrong Onii-chan?" The girl questioned as Minato pointed to her.

"How do you even know where we live, Yukari-chan?" Minato questioned as Yukari smirked from hearing the question.

"Mom told me." Yukari stated as Minato face palmed he should have known that in the first place.

"Wait why are you even here? I thought you were leaving after the last time." Minato stated as Yukari smiled from hearing this.

"Nope, I moved here recently to go to college." She stated as Minato looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh, and Mom also moved to the city for her job." Yukari stated as she walked a little bit more into the house till she was stopped by a man in a Suit who was heading towards the door. Looking up at the man Yukari went star eyed as she stared towards the man who waved towards her with a smile as he continued towards the door. "Onii, Onii who is that?" Yukari questioned excitably as she hopped a bit.

"That's Kagari-san he lives here as well." Minato stated as Yukari went wide eyed.

"You're lying you live here with such a cool guy and Onii-sama?!" She then looked towards Minato with a playful smirk. "Are you sure such a boring guy like you belongs here?" She teased as Minato face palmed. He got no respect from his little sister at all.

"Oh Yukari-chan." Musubi stated as she walked into the hallway to see Yukari and Minato talking there. Running up to Musubi Yukari grabbed Musubi's breast and fondled them a bit which caused Minato to blush from seeing this.

"Yukari stop that…It's embarrassing." Minato stated as he looked away a bit which caused Yukari smirk slightly as she stared towards her brother.

"You Jealous?" She questioned as Kaho walked in to see the scene in front of her and blush. The newcomer caught Yukari eye as she stopped fondling Musubi and looked towards her. "Who's this?" Yukari questioned as she teleported around Kaho inspecting her completely.

"She another tenant. She's Kaho." Minato stated as Kaho nodded her head respectfully then walked past the three of them.

"Miya-san asked me to go shopping so I'll be back later." Kaho stated as she left out the door with a wave over her shoulder.

"So where's Onii-sama?" Yukari questioned. Minato just sighed from hearing the question he should have known this was coming.

"He's in his room, probably writing." Minato stated as Yukari hopped up the stairs. "I didn't even tell you what room he's in." Minato stated while Yukari smiled towards him and pointed towards her head.

"I can sense him." She stated as she started climbing the stairs.

"Whatever Naruto can deal with her now." Minato stated as he looked towards Musubi. "Where's Kuruse-chan?" Minato questioned as Musubi clapped her hands together in thought.

"She went to train." Musubi stated as she grabbed onto Minato.

"Let's go join her!" Musubi declared as she stated dragging Minato towards the side door to join Kuruse.

With Naruto

"Onii-sama can I come in?" Yukari questioned as Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked towards the door as he took off his reading glasses.

"Yukari-chan?" Naruto questioned as the door slowly opened to show Yukari walk in.

"Hey Onii-sama, sorry to bother you while you're writing I know how important that is to you." She stated as she walked up to Naruto and hugged him tightly. Naruto returned the hug as he stealthy pushed his work under some folders. He didn't want her to see what he was working on at the moment, seeing as it was his more adult oriented book.

"It's is nice to see you again." Naruto stated as he then put his arm over the folder just to make sure.

"I went to your old apartment a few weeks ago, but your girlfriend told me you were out at the moment." Yukari stated as she took a seat on Naruto's new bed that he had bought a few days ago for him and the girls to sleep on.

"Yeah sorry I was busy." Naruto stated as he rubbed his head awkwardly.

"Yeah you're lying about that." Yukari called him out as Naruto looked towards her strangely, how she knew that.

"Onii-sama I know you better than anyone else. I've watched you ever since I was thirteen. Every time you're lying you rub your head." Yukari stated as she looked towards the ceiling which caused Naruto to sigh he could never lie to a family member straight up without being nervous. "Is it because of what I did before you left to come to the city?" She questioned as Naruto flinched from being reminded of that incident.

"Let's just not talk about that." Naruto stated as he turned back around and started working on one of his other stories. Yukari stood up and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Do you hate me now Onii-sama?" Yukari questioned softly as Naruto hung his head a bit.

"No, I don't hate you. I would never hate you." Naruto stated as this caused Yukari to smile as she hugged him a bit tighter.

"Then why did you react so negatively to what I did?" She questioned as Naruto once again stayed silent as he stared at his work.

"Yukari-chan we're sibling it's just a no go. I will do anything to protect you, but I can't be what you want me to be." Naruto stated while Yukari's smile dropped slightly as she let go of Naruto and spun a bit as she landed on her back on Naruto's bed.

"That sucks." She said lowly while Naruto felt a little bad about it, but he knew it was the right thing to do here. "So where is Yume-chan?" Yukari questioned as Naruto tapped his pencil against the sheet he was writing on.

"She's at her job." Naruto answered as Yukari nodded her head a few times from his bed. "So what you doing still in the city?" Naruto questioned as he put his reading glasses back on. He may have still had his Ninja abilities, but he didn't have Karama anymore so his healing abilities didn't follow him which was the reason his eyes wasn't as good as they were back in the elemental Nations.

"Hmm, I moved here recently for college." She answered as Naruto nodded a few times to this.

"So how does mom feel about this?" Naruto questioned as Yukari smiled a bit.

"She was all for it seeing as she was moving to the city as well for her new job." Yukari stated while Naruto raised an eyebrow from this.

"Mom's in the city?" Naruto questioned while Yukari nodded a few times.

"Yep she moved here a few weeks ago." Yukari answered as Naruto gained a confused expression.

"Why didn't she tell me nor Onii-san?" Naruto questioned as he spun in his chair so he was facing his little sister who was making herself comfortable in his bed.

"Mmm, I don't know really I just heard about it when I told her I was moving here as well to go to college." Yukari answered as Naruto put a finger to his chin in thought. Their Mother had always been secretive about her job, but Naruto was worried that she might be doing something shady behind their back. Though he didn't believe their Mother would be involved in anything like that, right?

"She was probably just busy." Naruto stated as, Yukari's phone went off causing her to take it out of her pocket and look towards her phone. Sitting up in Naruto's bed she slowly stood up.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later. I have to meet up with one of my friends that are trying to enter the same school." She stated as she left the room leaving Naruto to think to himself for a moment.

"I need to get away from them to clear my head." Naruto stated as he looked back down to his writing and crumpled the one he was on and throw it at the full garbage can that caused the paper ball to just bounce off as it landed on the ground with a few other ones.

"Naruto-kun you okay?" Uzume questioned as she walked into the room seeing Naruto holding his head in his hands. Looking up from his hands he smiled towards Uzume.

"I just feel a little over whelmed for some reason." Naruto stated as Uzume walked up behind him and began rubbing his shoulders which caused Naruto to groan in pleasure.

"What you feel overwhelmed about?" She questioned as Naruto looked up towards her in the corner of his eye.

"How would you feel if we all moved out of here?" Naruto questioned as Uzume widened her eyes a bit.

"What brought this up suddenly?" She questioned as Naruto looked back towards his blank sheet of paper.

"Kaho was actually the one who told me we should, but now I feel it will be a good idea and it will give us more space." Naruto stated as Uzume thought about it for a few seconds.

"I don't mind honestly as long as I'm with my Ashikabi I don't care where we live." Uzume stated as Naruto nodded a few times from hearing her agree. He knew Akitsu wouldn't be hard to convince, but the hard part was getting Yume away from Musubi.

With Kaho

"Why are you here?" Kaho questioned as she walked along side Kuruse who suddenly appeared next to her.

"Miya asked me to come with you." Kuruse stated as the two girls stared towards each other.

"You know I don't trust you or your Ashikabi the only reason I don't say anything flat out is because I don't want to hurt Musubi." Kaho stated with a glare as Kuruse returned it right back.

"I feel the same way I don't trust any of you or your Ashikabi." Kuruse stated as she glared right back towards the brown haired Sekirei.

"Good, we have a good understanding of each other." Kaho stated as she continued walking towards the grocery store.

"So what did Miya-san ask you to get?" Kuruse questioned as she might know have trusted someone else's Sekirei, but they did live together so she can at least try to be nice…for now.

"Hmm, just a few things." Kaho stated as she showed Kuruse the list she was holding. "If Miya-san would have given me everything she needed I could have got it all without you here to slow me down." Kaho stated as Kuruse glared towards her.

"Oh really now?" Kuruse questioned as Kaho nodded a few times. "You really think your faster than me…?" She questioned as she then looked towards Kaho's attire. "I'd believe it when I see it." Kuruse stated as Kaho glared back.

"I can prove it to you right now." Kaho stated as Kuruse smirked from the challenge.

"Let's see about that." Kuruse stated as the two stared at each other for a few more seconds till they both took off at full speed towards the store.

Though they were surprised when a something destroyed the ground they were about to step on causing the two to jump back as they looked towards the roof of the building near them.

"It's fake Naruko again and…another fake Naruko…?" Kaho said in confusion as she looked towards the two blond girls who looked oddly alike for some reason.

"Who the hell are you calling fake Naruko?!" The girl with the whip demanded while a tick mark appeared on the other girls head as well.

Sorry, I forgot you're nowhere near as powerful as her." Kaho stated as she bowed to the whip girl which caused her to tighten her grip on the whip.

"I don't know why you're so confident, but it's really pissing me off. Mitsuki deal with the other one this girl is mine." Mitsuha stated as she jumped off the building.

"Hey, Kaho are you sure you can take her? You don't even have your weapon with you." Kuruse stated as she was slightly worried for Kaho seeing as they were living together.

"Who said I don't have it." Kaho stated with a smirk as she pulled out a scroll and wiped some her blood on it causing smoke to surround her. When the smoke cleared Kaho was standing in a ready position with her Naginata positioned in front of her.

"How? What? You know what I don't even care!" Kuruse yelled as she materialized a trident in her hand and throw it at Mitsuki who dodged it as Kuruse materialized another as she charged towards Mitsuki.

"Well it's just me and you." Kaho stated as she dodged an attack from Mitsuha's whip jumping to the side she quickly brought her Naginata's pole side down as she trapped the girls whip. She proceed to grab the whip and pulled the girl towards her. When she had Mitsuha next to her she struck though Mitsuha was able to block it the remainder of her whip. The two went back and forth for a minute until Mitsuha was able to jump away because she was more of a ranged fighter instead of close up. Seeing that Kaho needed to keep her opponent close, she jumped right after the girl to keep the pressure on her though she was surprised when Mitsuha jumped towards her causing her to defend with her Naginata though she was too late to bring it fully up as the bladed side of her weapon pierced through her opponent's stomach which caused Kaho to widen her eyes from this. She had no intentions of killing her opponent, just find a way to knock her out or touch her Sekirei symbol. The shock of stabbing through her opponent caused her to let go of her weapon and drop to the ground in shock as the girl in front of her fell to the ground with lifeless eyes. She never noticed the girl Kuruse was fighting fell back when she noticed her friend was killed.

"Hey you okay?" Kuruse questioned as she grabbed Kaho's shoulder which caused Kaho to jump from the foreign contact. Looking up towards Kuruse, Kaho nodded slowly as she stood up and pulled her weapon from the girls stomach it almost made her want to puke. She never wanted to kill any of the other Sekirei. It was something she had promised along with Musubi to Yume-nee, but she had just broken that promise.

"I can't believe I killed someone." Kaho whispered to herself as she looked at the blood that coated her Niginata.

"It's okay you did what you had to, to keep moving forward in this game." Kuruse stated sternly as she didn't mind killing, but she tried not to do it. If she was forced to for the battle to end quicker she would do it to continue to protect her Ashikabi.

"But? I killed someone. I took someone's life." Kaho said as Kuruse sighed from hearing this she must not be taking this good at all.

"Go home. I'll get the stuff on both the list." Kuruse stated as she grabbed Kaho's list that the girl had shakily handed her. They waited together for a few seconds till they noticed an MBI chopper flying above them.

With Naruto a few minutes later

"Naruto-sama!" Someone yelled as they crashed into him and knocked him off his nice comfy rolling chair causing the two of them to fall to the ground. Looking up to see who had tackled him, Naruto noticed the long black hair that he knew only one of his Sekirei's possessed.

"Kaho-chan what's wrong?" Naruto questioned as he heard Kaho sob a bit.

"I k-killed s-someone." She stated as Naruto widened his eyes from hearing this as he stared down at the girl's hair.

"Slow down Kaho-chan. What happen?" Naruto questioned as Kaho nodded her head slowly.

"That girl with the whip…she and her friend fought with me and Kuruse, and I was so caught up in the fight that she ended up surprising me and I wasn't able to guard in time, but my weapon was already positioned in a spot that when she attacked me I stabbed her." Kaho explained as she tightened her grip on Naruto. Naruto just smiled towards her sadly maybe she would be happy if he told her they were moving out tomorrow.

**AND DONE! Well I hope you guys enjoyed it…PEACE!**


End file.
